<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exploring Humanity (Data x Reader) by bobby_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688874">Exploring Humanity (Data x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobby_11/pseuds/bobby_11'>bobby_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Angst, Bittersweet, Emotional, Emotional Data (Star Trek), Enterprise, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Story, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sweet, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobby_11/pseuds/bobby_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative universe where Data begins to experience emotions naturally without the emotion chip thanks the reader. You never thought he would progress this far into his exploration of humanity. He has felt a lot basic emotions, but there is one complex emotion he begins develop that you didn't think would be possible. But then, an unfortunate event struck. </p><p>(*DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and terms mentioned in this fanfic, except my originals, are owned by the Star Trek franchise and I do not claim ownership over them. This work of fanfic is intended only for entertainment purposes outside the official storyline. I am not profiting financially from the publication or creation of this story.*)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data (Star Trek) &amp; Reader, Data (Star Trek)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Different Setting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! DO NOT SKIP!<br/>Before you begin reading the actual story, let me give you a little context on what has happened before. You got transferred onto the Enterprise during it's earlier voyages as the new Chief of Shuttlecraft and your ranking is Lieutenant. You became acquainted with many people on the Enterprise, including the bridge crew. Out of all the beings aboard the Enterprise, the most interesting person that stood out to you is Data. You both hit it off well from the beginning and became friends quickly. Because of your open-mindedness and interest on this Android, you both frequently met up and had discussions about humanity and its philosophies. You would patiently answer all of his questions that he had on humans, and in return you got to ask questions about himself and his own beliefs. This friendship blossomed and extended over a long period. During this time, Data discovers in himself basic human emotions like happiness, concern, trust --just to mention a few. One day you encounter him on the turbo lift as you ended your double shift, and he walks you to your quarters to inform you something.<br/>---<br/>(I just a heads up. I haven't watched any of the movies because unfortunately Netflix only has the TV series available to watch. I've heard rumors on the emotion chip and all but I decided to base this story just towards the end of the TV series, around season 7.)<br/>---<br/>And now, without further delay, enjoy this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">A Different Setting</span> </strong>
</p><p>“What do you say if we do something different for tomorrow’s discussion?” Data asked as you both walked down the corridor. He seemed to have a glimmer in his eye, there seemed to be a change in his attitude that you’ve never seen.</p><p>“Oh? What did you have in mind?” you asked intrigued as you arrived at the doorway of your quarters.</p><p>You both paused and you turned to completely face him.</p><p>“Lately I have been fascinated by trends that were set on Earth during the mid to late 2020’s. When I did research on it, I found out it was a decade with many changes in culture norms and standards, all contributed by the outbreak of the Earth pandemic known as SARS-CoV-2, Covid-19, Coronavirus, Corona, the ‘rona--”</p><p>“Yes Data,” you interrupted him before he went on a loop. “I remember going over it a little at the academy. It truly was tragic; many people were ignorant and didn’t follow the recommended guidelines which resulted in over 7 million deaths. Anyways, where are you going at with this?” you asked curiously.</p><p>“As you might recall, after the cure was discovered and the virus was no longer considered a threat to humans, there were mass celebrations all around Earth celebrating life. As my old professor once said,” --his voice changed to that of an older man-- “humankind then came to a unanimous conclusion to celebrate every living, breathing day as a successful triumph.” Data then went back to his own voice. “I want to do the same.”</p><p>There was a small pause from him, he seemed to think through first what he was going to say. You continued to focus on him carefully and paid special attention to every facial movement he made throughout the conversation. Finally, after 5 seconds of processing, he continued.</p><p>“I want to show appreciation for the fact that I am able to think on my own, to come to my own calculated conclusions and more. But I especially want to celebrate the fact that I am able to now perceive <em>some</em> human emotions. To others it might not be a big deal, but for me, it is what you would call, a miracle.”</p><p>His face slowly turned down as he looked deep in thought. </p><p>“I’m with you! It’s completely worth celebrating, Data!” you added with a warm smile as you gently put your hand on his shoulder.</p><p>His face relaxed. If you didn’t know any better, to you it seemed as if a heavy weight was just lifted from his shoulders when you said that. He looked back up and exchanged back a warm smile.</p><p>“I am glad that you agree. As you know, it is rare for people to understand me as an android, I am so different from the everyone. It means a great deal to me coming from one of my best friends. Only you and Geordi truly seem to get me.”</p><p>His eyes pierced through your body; you felt like melting right then and there. You could feel your legs become jelly and felt pain on your chest. You urgently wanted to give him a tight hug and stay like that forever. You wanted to give him all of your undivided attention that was humanly possible. You felt your eyes sting as a warning before the waterfall flushed through. But you didn’t. It wasn’t pity you felt, it was a sense of tenderness. He said it so innocent and genuine. Never had you met someone so human than this android; the irony. But you wanted to appear strong for him and it took all of your will power to not give him a hug at that moment and cry.</p><p>“Data, I’m honored to be a part of your circle of trusted friends. I also consider you as my best friend. And you know what, it’s everyone else’s lost for not getting to really know you.”</p><p>You didn’t know what else to say, your brain cells at this point were mushed with emotions, one of your greatest weaknesses. Data nodded in agreement, then he looked down for a second, once again gathering his thoughts. He seemed to do this lately ever since you noticed he had developed emotions, being very careful with what he said. Then he glanced up over at you.</p><p>“Now, returning back to my point. In the same spirit of post Covid-19, I want to celebrate life with my recently acquired emotions along with our friendship. That is why I wanted us to go to the holodeck for tomorrow’s discussion and have a formal dinner there. What do you say?”</p><p>Your mind went a million warps per minute.</p><p>“Yes! I love that idea!” you replied as you smiled like an idiot. You couldn’t help yourself there.</p><p>“I will meet you at 19:00 outside holodeck 4. Dress semi-formal in mid 2020’s style –-of course if you would like. If not, we can go with our uniforms like our usual discussions,” he said as he slightly tilted his head informatively.</p><p>“No that sounds perfect. I’ll take any good excuse to change out of these uniforms that we wear nearly all day, every day,” you answered as you looked at your sleeves.</p><p>“I will see you until then. Rest well and pleasant dreams, (Y/N)."</p><p>He smiled with a soft curve on his lips as he began to turn around.</p><p>“Thank you, Data! Enjoy your night shift,” you responded as you returned the smile back and entered your quarters.</p><p>You went directly to your fluffy bed covers. You didn’t even bother to change into your PJ’s; you had forgotten. You didn’t even eat dinner; you had lost your hunger. But it was in a good way, as if that warm fuzzy feeling inside you satisfied your appetite. There was something different about him. And it wasn’t just the conversation you just had, there was something about him that you couldn’t quite put a finger on. And with that, you went into deep sleep, snuggled up with your pillows.</p><p>[<em>Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my first chapter! Let me know in the comments your thoughts and any constructive criticism that you have! Anything is welcome! Enjoy the next chapter! :) -Yours truly, Bobby!]</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Before the Dinner Discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Before the Dinner Discussion</strong> </span>
</p><p>As a result of skipping dinner last night, you woke up pretty early to the grumble of your stomach. A sense of a warm fuzzy feeling along with a smile popped onto you.</p><p>“Computer, what time is it? And turn on lights to 30% power,” you requested as you took a big stretch.</p><p>“It is currently 05:00 on the Enterprise,” the voice responded as the lights went on.</p><p>“Thank you, computer.”</p><p>You headed to the restroom. As you took a look at the mirror, you realized that the right side of your face had creases all over as a result of sleeping in your uniform. You sure had a good night’s sleep. While brushing your teeth and taking care of your business, you realized that you didn’t have a single dress that would go with tonight’s dinner discussion.</p><p>“Hmm… mid 2020’s style. Looks like I will have to head to the ship’s store and have one replicated,” you quietly told yourself as you ate the replicated breakfast.</p><p>It was warm cinnamon rolls with iced coffee. You were lost in thought thinking about Data and what he had said last night. Everything he had mentioned was very personal and valid. He had gone a long way since you had first met him, and you’ve seen his progress. You wondered what today’s discussion would bring along; you were curious. You had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the typical Q&amp;A about human behavior and philosophy. After all, he said he wanted to celebrate his new founded feelings and your friendship. You still had an hour and 15 minutes before your shift began at 07:00, so you cleaned up and headed down to the ship’s store.</p><p>It took you almost an hour down there going through the digital catalogs and picking out your full outfit. You knew that Data was a very detail-oriented person, so you wanted to put in the effort into the one thing he requested. Truth be told, you wanted to look very cute. You were convinced that it was basically impossible for him to like you back, after all, you knew he had limitations to his emotions. Besides, even if he could, why would he like you? With his attractive physical appearance, you figured he was out of your league. But it still didn’t hurt to look your best since this was a formal dinner. You had approximately 10 minutes before your shift at the shuttle bay began, so you rushed to your quarters and dropped off your outfit.</p><p>Today’s shift was very quiet, which made time pass by slow. Not a single shuttle was used or scheduled for today, so all you could do was inspect them to be sure they were ready for any usage. Your crew gossiped some boring things as they also waited for any action, so you sat in your office on the second floor of the bay by yourself, tapping your fingers on the desk. You began to daydream. You wondered how Data would dress up and you began to blush as you imagined him. Maybe he would put on light blue button shirt with khaki colored pants. You didn’t look up what men wore in the 2020s, but you were sure they had great taste. Maybe he would style his hair differently, like that messy yet attractive look he had when he was rescued from his away mission that one time he crashed into a primitive planet, lost his memory and he cured a village from radiation poisoning. You imagined greeting him outside the holodeck. He would take your hand and give it a gentle peck, and then look up at you and smile warmly. You blushed even more with that thought. You wrote a mental note to put on scented lotion… you know…just in case. What if he then gave you a bouquet of flowers with a box of chocolate when you both entered the holodeck? Dang, with that act alone you wouldn’t mind dying at that second. Your face heated up more. What if he took your hand and guided you to a surprise —wait a minute! This is a discussion dinner, not a date. Your imaginative bubble burst and you shook your head. You were getting too far ahead; he was your <em>friend,</em> not your romantic partner. He told you this was going to be to celebrate his human accomplishments and <em>friendship</em>. You became frustrated with yourself for thinking of such things and you put your fists on your forehead. You would only lead yourself to disappointment if you continued with this nonsense. You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.</p><p>“Computer, what time is it?” you asked.</p><p>“It is currently 14:00 on the Enterprise,” the voice responded.</p><p>Only 2 hours left of your shift. You stood and looked down the glass wall to see where your crew was. They were in the same spot where you had last left them. You took the mini lift and went down to them.</p><p>“Alright, we need to get more work done. Let’s deep clean the inside of all the shuttles before this shift it over. It shouldn’t take long considering they are mostly clean already,” you told everyone.</p><p>And with that, you all went to work. You had a pleasant conversation about Earth with one of your crewmates and before you knew it, the shift was over.</p><p>It was 16:05, approximately 3 hours before the dinner. You practically flew back to your quarters, very excited that work was over. You decided to take a warm bath to relax yourself. You got out of your bathroom in a robe and decided to look up hairstyles from the mid 2020s with your PADD. You scrolled and decided to go with what was called a “messy bun”. So you dried your hair and first went with makeup. You normally didn’t wear much, usually you just touched up on your eyebrows, curled your lashes and put on lip balm. But you challenged yourself by adding some eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, mascara, and a light tint of lipstick. Foundation, concealer, highlighter, contour and whatever other products used in the 2020s was too much for your skills. Besides, you wanted to look natural, but with a little something extra to highlight your features. Next you tackled your hair and went for a low bun. The front pieces you pulled out and lightly curled. You took a step back from your mirror and was satisfied. ‘<em>Hmm…Not bad’</em>, you thought to yourself. You looked at the time on your PADD and you didn’t realize how long it took you to finish just the face part of your appearance. It was 18:00; time sure flew by fast. That darn winged eyeliner was almost the death of you, but at the end you somehow managed to draw them evenly. You wondered if Data was still on his shift right now or he was also getting ready. But before you daydreamed again, you carefully put on your dress, heals, and matching handkerchief accessory on your wrist. You asked the computer for the reason of this handkerchief since you found it unusual and it responded:</p><p>“After the cure to the virus was found, people wore handkerchiefs on their wrist as a backup mask. It took a couple of years for people’s fear of the virus to go away and it soon became the biggest fashion staple of the decade.”</p><p>“Wow, what a scary era to live in,” you said out loud.</p><p>As a final touch, you put on a gold simple dainty necklace. Your grandmother had given it to you as a gift, something you cherished much. You walked over to your mirror to see your final look.</p><p>You had a modest, yet adorable dress on. It was a champagne laced dress. The sleeves went down to your elbows and the length of your dress was just shy above your knees. The heels you paired matched perfectly with your dress, just to your liking. You loved your outfit; it was the first time you had dressed up so elegantly ever since you went to the academy. But you had to admit, you were a little scared of your heels --you weren’t used to being 6 centimeters above the floor. So with the remaining time you had left, you decided to pace back and forth around your quarters so you would adjust to the height, which you eventually did. Soon it was 18:50, and your paranoid self decided you better make your way over there in case these heels gave you any trouble and you needed to return. You took one last look at yourself in the mirror and inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.</p><p><em>‘Right, I’m going to meet up with a dear friend of mines, no need to get nervous,’</em> you reminded yourself.</p><p>And with that, you were off to holodeck 4.</p><p>[<em>Author's Note: Hi there! I hope you are enjoying this work of fanfiction so far. The next setting is really long, which is why it has been broken down to 2 separate chapters. Get your favorite snacks ready because I'm warning you, the next few chapters is going to be REALLY interesting! I encourage you to leave any comment down below to let me know what you thought. With out further ado, proceed to the next chapter! Enjoy! :) -Yours truly, Bobby!]</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner & Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrived outside holodeck 4, but Data didn’t seem to be there yet. Of course, when you were at the academy, you were always known to be the cadet to first arrive to class everyday, so it didn’t really surprise you considering it was 18:53. You leaned against the wall and decided to wait. For a moment your paranoid thoughts rushed in again.</p><p><em>'What if I misunderstood him and he meant to go eat at Ten Forward, like we sometimes do? Or what if he got uncomfortable when I placed my hand on his shoulder last night and regretted what he said? He did seem to be more quiet than normal. Ugh I’m so stupid.’</em> You crossed your arms and closed your eyes. ‘<em>But he’s a straightforward kind of person, he's always been honest with me. Besides, he told me I was a best friend of his. He meant that, right? Or did he say it because he assumed I lacked friends… Maybe a situation happened on the bridge and he needs to take double shift. Or—</em>'</p><p>You heard a hiss come from a nearby door and you opened your eyes.</p><p>“Hello (Y/N)!” Data said as he walked out of the holodeck.</p><p>Oh my word, at that point you thought you yourself might have encountered a computer error in your brain. He looked better than you had daydreamed.</p><p>He had on a navy colored suit with a matching vest underneath, a white collared shirt and a black matte necktie. It was tailored to fit his figure perfectly, not too slim but not loose. His hair was styled the same, which gave you a sense of comfort because he looked like his familiar self. He looked just perfect, very dashing and gentlemen like. You felt your cheeks get warm. You froze for 3 seconds until you finally snapped out of the bewitchment and got your act together. You hoped you weren’t obvious.</p><p>“Hey Data! Wow you look…” --<em>What was the right word to say to a friend without saying they are straight up hot?--</em> “…amazing. That suit fits you like a glove,” was all you could mutter out.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said with a smile. It was that type that you sometimes caught when he was proud of something, but he would never admit to it. “And you look remarkable in that attire,” he added as he took a look at you, still continuing the same smile. Then he looked right back up at your eyes. Never had you been so self-aware in your life until now.</p><p>“Why thank you Data,” you responded. You hoped the light in the corridor was bright enough to blind away the intense blush on your cheeks. “Did I come too early?” you asked suddenly worried. He did just come out of the holodeck and maybe he wasn’t ready.</p><p>“You arrived approximately 6 minutes and 57 seconds earlier than scheduled. Actually, it did cross my mind that you would not come because normally you are 10 minutes ahead,” he replied informatively tilting his head.</p><p>You wanted to laugh because you also thought he wouldn’t arrive; you each thought the same for the other.</p><p><em> ‘I guess I should’ve checked the panel to see if the holodeck was active before I jumped to conclusions,</em>’ you thought to yourself. </p><p>“But I am glad you are here,” he said with a smile. “I went to check in to see if the food replicators were functioning correctly. Geordi informed me a few minutes ago that they are back online. Apparently the power unusually transferred to the science stations which caused a—” he stopped himself with his mouth mid-open, realizing he was getting himself into a rant --though you didn’t mind. “Anyways, it works now, and it is ready to use. Ready for dinner?” he asked as he gestured to the doors.</p><p>“Yes, I can’t wait,” you replied with a close-lipped smile.</p><p>“Computer, resume holodeck program. Data 538,” he commanded as he looked at the panel.</p><p>“Holodeck simulation is complete. Enter when ready,” the voice replied.</p><p>The doors slid open, revealing an elegant restaurant from the 2020s.</p><p>“Shall we?” Data asked and gave you a nod. And with that, you stepped into the program with Data following behind you.</p><p>“Wow, it’s nothing like Ten Forward. It's pleasantly bright and lively. It has a nice touch from the past,” you commented.</p><p>“Yes, it has a certain pleasant appeal,” he answered, trying to look at the same direction you were observing.</p><p>You stopped and took in the area, making careful observations. The tables were largely spaced apart, more than usual. They were covered in a white cloth with nice oaky chairs. Wine glasses, plates, silverware and cloth napkins were arranged neatly on all of them. The walls were a nice beige color with wooden accents. From the ceiling hung nicely arranged leafy plants, not overwhelming, but just enough to highlight the place. A large indoor fireplace could be seen on the right extreme the room. In the back-left corner, you could see a skilled pianist playing a very calming melody. Just a few yards away to the right of the old pianist, you could see an unusual open space, and you assumed that’s where the rest of his colleagues would play other instruments. The place empty. Overall it gave a sense of coziness yet elegance.</p><p>“Would you like to sit over there?”</p><p>Data pointed to a spot near the fireplace.</p><p>“Sounds good,” you replied back.</p><p>He led you to the table.</p><p>‘<em>Man, I don’t think I'll be able to carry a full-on conversation in this amazing place with this devilishly handsome android across from me</em>’, you thought to yourself, blushing as you followed Data. You made sure to take careful steps with your heels, trying not to make a fool of yourself and trip over.</p><p>He pulled out a chair for you like a gentleman. You thanked him and carefully sat as he then gently pushed you into the table. Data took a seat across from you.</p><p>“These are the food menu's, I suppose?” you asked as you lifted the one in front of you.</p><p>“Correct. Back in the 21<sup>st</sup> century, people had to choose items from the presented options that the chef posted. It is not like now where you get to order anything from the replicators. But of course, this is a holodeck and you do not have to select from the menu if you wish."</p><p>How sweet of him, always obliging to your wishes.</p><p>“I’d actually like to try something from the menu. I want to experience this dinner theme,” you replied back as you smiled at him.</p><p>“Indeed,” he said satisfied.</p><p>He lifted his menu and scanned it. You looked at yours and realized that it was Italian food. <em>‘Yum!’</em> you thought excitedly, since this was your favorite cuisine. A waitress came over with what looked like a clear mask and an ancient touchscreen tablet in her hands.</p><p>“Hello, welcome to La Scelta di Giovanni! My name is Bianca and I will be your server for tonight.”</p><p>“Hello Bianca. My name is Data, and this is my good friend, (Y/N). Nice to meet you,” he answered.</p><p>An urge to laugh come up because even you knew it wasn’t customary to introduce yourself to the waitress. But it was Data’s innocent way of being polite, so you secretly pinched yourself and smiled at the waitress.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine,” she smiled back to you both. “Let’s get started with the drinks. La Scelta di Giovanni offers a wide variety of wines imported from the vineyards of Italy. Would that be of any interest to you both?”</p><p>Data looked over at you and gave you the indication to go first. Although it was very tempting to order some wine, you thought better and decided to not go for any alcohol. You had a low tolerance and you wanted to think clear throughout the dinner so you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself. It was already hard enough to try to act natural with the android in front of you.</p><p>“Actually…” you began as you looked down to your menu. “I would like to have lemonade,” you replied and looked back up.</p><p>The waitress typed it in her tablet.</p><p>“Very well signorina. And for you, signore?”</p><p>“I will take a pink lemonade,” he responded.</p><p>“Excellent choices. I’ll be back with them.”</p><p>And with that, she left and entered the kitchen area. You assumed that the holodeck replicators were concealed in there.</p><p>Your eyes met up with Data’s. The nearby fireplace illuminated his skin. It highlighted his carefully groomed hair. His golden eyes seemed like they were twinkling stars. His facial expression was soft and innocent. You weren’t sure what to say. Thank goodness he began to talk.</p><p>You both engaged in an interesting conversation talking about the old 2020s. He explained the reasons behind the unusual things from that period. The concept of social distancing, how there was an irrational demand for toilet paper, stores being emptied out, schools cancelled, hospitals denying patients other than the infected ones, businesses shut down, travel on Earth coming to a halt and more. Then he explained how the virus changed daily life after the cure was found. Like the large spaces in between the tables, the clear masks people wore, pollution reduction on Earth, and the purpose of the handkerchief on your wrist. Some of the details mentioned you recalled from school; others were new to you. You would interject once in a while tying in with what he said or state an opinion, and in return he would listen attentively and reply back something thoughtful. You just loved hearing his sweet voice.</p><p>At one point he realized that neither of you had advanced very far into your spaghetti alla puttanesca, so he suggested that you both listen and enjoy the live music played while finishing your meals. It was a peaceful and tranquil environment, no pressure was sensed what-so-ever. </p><p>There was definitely a change in him. You had first known him as very…robotic-like. He was ready to correct people or ask clarification on something in a monotone voice, facial expressions almost lifeless. But that slowly and steadily changed over time ever since he had gotten the chance to really explore humans and its complexity thanks to you. All he needed was for someone to be patient with him, to answer all of his questions --even the awkward ones-- and to gently guide him towards humanity. Before you sat the product of faith and perseverance: a sentient, living, breathing, talking, and somewhat emotional android. He was breaking the barrier and surpassing Dr. Soong’s wildest dreams. The difference between this android and humans? His physical anatomy was artificial: circuits and metal; yours was organic: flesh and blood. But everything else about him was very human. In fact, he was more human than some biological people. His new founded confidence radiated from him and shined on you.</p><p>Realizing this, now you fully understood what he meant on celebrating his human accomplishments. So you decided to tap into the real purpose of this dinner, as he had mentioned to you the night before. You snapped out of your thoughts as you looked down at your plate. It was empty.</p><p>“(Y/N), you seem to be lost in thought. Is there something you had in mind that you would like to talk about? Or did you not enjoy dinner?” he asked with his head tilted to his side, genuinely concerned.</p><p>You were so zoned out you didn’t realize that he had carefully observed you as you finished your plate. And it wasn’t something weird from him, it was part of his natural behavior you had become accustomed to. It’s the same behavior that a child displays when he carefully watches his mother cook food or do something fascinating.</p><p>You looked up at Data and gave him a genuine warm smile. </p><p>“Oh no Data, I loved dinner. I hadn’t eaten my favorite dish in a long time, and the setting is surreal. It’s as if I were back on Earth eating at an upscale restaurant in New York. But we haven’t talked about you.”</p><p>“I am happy to hear that you are satisfied with the setting and food. But what do mean by wanting to talk about me? Please elaborate on this,” he responded with his eyebrows furrowed and his hands neatly clasped in front of him.</p><p>“Well…” you began. All of his worldly attention went to you and you nearly lost your train of thought. “You said you wanted to celebrate your newly founded emotions… I think instead you should be the one that elaborates on what you mean by that,” you said as you mimicked Data by clasping your palms and gave him a smirk.</p><p>His eyebrows relaxed and he took his pink lemonade into his left hand and looked at it for a couple seconds, thinking, then returned back at you.</p><p>“Yes, I shall elaborate on what I said last night.”</p><p>He lifted his lemonade to eye level.</p><p>“You see the liquid inside of this clear glass? What color is it?” he asked as he tilted his head once more. </p><p>You were confused as to where he was going with this.</p><p>“It is a shade of pink," you responded. </p><p>“What about the color of the liquid in your clear glass?” he asked he pointed to yours.</p><p>“A shade of yellow.”</p><p>He placed his cup down and pointed at the fireplace to your left. You looked.</p><p>“What about the color of the holographic fire from the pit?”</p><p>“Well it’s a mix of colors. Reds, yellows, but mostly orange.”</p><p>You wanted to ask where he was going with all of this, afraid that he was going to go around to every object in the room for hours. But you decided to be patient with him.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p>You questioned it, but did as told.</p><p>“Think back to when we entered the holodeck. There was a reception desk at the entrance and there were flowers on top. What color do you recall they were?”</p><p>“Um…” you quickly thought about it. “Ah yes, I think they were purple.”</p><p>“What about the color of the tie the waitress wore?”</p><p>“It was silver.”</p><p>“You may open your eyes now.”</p><p>You saw him tilt his head and clasp his hands again. </p><p>“I find it fascinating that humans are able to perceive color and recall them, even if no there were no particular attention paid to it. Your brain unconsciously, so to speak, records it while you consciously do other tasks. You are fully aware of some things, and others you are not.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s true,” you replied.</p><p>He looked you dead in the eyes. You swallowed hard, you weren’t sure if this was going to be good or bad; it was hard to tell.</p><p>“I believe I am not that far off to achieve my ultimate humanity. Similarly to the exercise we just did, I have came to the realization that I am a lot closer than I had originally thought. I have consciously and unconsciously been recording everything that I learned about humans into my positronic brain. And just like you recalled colors without you having to look at them at that moment, I have been naturally displaying human emotions without realizing it. Then over time with your help, I finally became aware of my own emotions, similarly to how you were able to tell me the colors of the objects I pointed to, which are obvious. You have always been honest with me, so I ask you: do you agree with what I say? Or you do you see a flaw in my logic?”</p><p>You internally felt adrenaline rush through your blood. You felt every word he said, and joy rushed into your radiant smile.</p><p>“There is no doubt about it Data, I 100% agree with you. I can’t speak for yourself, but to me it seems that you have outgrown far beyond your programmed parameters. I have seen you grow and change to become your <em>own</em> person, a unique sentient being. You have no idea how proud I am of you, my friend.”</p><p>Data then gave that smile again, the same one of being humbly proud.</p><p>“Hearing your response conforms my theory, which pleases me.”</p><p>He extended his hand across the table towards you and you were able to see his palm as he spread his fingers apart.</p><p>“I have five digits, just like humans.”</p><p>You extended your hand and perfectly lined up your palm and fingers against his.</p><p>“Yes you do. Hardly any difference,” you said softly.</p><p>“I am able to think like humans. I am able to speak like humans. I am able to consume like humans. I can breathe in and out like humans. I am able to care for pets like humans. I am able to see like most humans. I am able hear like humans," --he looked over at your connected hands-- “I am able to physically touch like humans. And I am learning to perceive feelings like humans. Although I have not fully understood some, but I have achieved a lot of emotions, thanks to you.”</p><p>His eyes shined brilliantly like gold nuggets, worth far more any value a person could price. You wanted to fully clasp his hand and bring it close to your heart. You wanted to cry. You wanted to jump up and down. You wanted to go right up to him. You wanted to hug him forever and never let go of him. You saw his worth, he was so precious!</p><p>Your vision became blurry, you couldn’t help it. It was simply human nature of you. You disconnected your palm from his and wiped a tear from your cheek.</p><p>‘<em>Dang it (Y/N)! Why can’t you control your emotions</em>?’ you thought to yourself as you faced down from embarrassment.</p><p>Data immediately stood up and kneeled down over to you. He gently placed a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>“(Y/N), did I say something to make you uncomfortable? I am very sorry. Whatever it may be was not my intention. Please tell me what it is that is causing you tears so that I may correct my speech and behavior.”</p><p>You looked up at him and you didn’t expect his face to be that close to you. You have never seen him display so much concern until that moment. He must’ve thought that he was maybe invading your personal space, so he removed his hand from your shoulder and moved a couple of centimeters away, still having all attention on you with concerned eyes. If you didn’t know any better, he looked frightened, an emotion you weren’t aware he had newly discovered at that moment.</p><p>“Data,” you suddenly smiled. “You have done no wrong at all or caused any discomfort to me.”</p><p>His face showed complete confusion as he stared blankly at you.</p><p>“Listen, human tears do not always associate to being emotionally hurt or sad.” You gently chuckled. “Remember that it can also mean joy. You’ve heard the phrase ‘tears of joy’? That’s exactly what I’m feeling right now. I’m just so proud of you Data. I’m proud of your accomplishments and new realizations.”</p><p>Data’s face made a 180 change. You thought you might've even heard a sigh of relief coming from him.</p><p>“I feel… relief. I am glad that you are not hurt by my words or actions. I am sorry. It was a misunderstanding from me.”</p><p>“There is no need to apologize. You are learning, just like I am as well.”</p><p>You both smiled at each other. He stood up from the floor.</p><p>“Speaking of learning, you once told me you do not know how to dance. I believe it is my turn to teach you something.”</p><p>Your heart fluttered. You were afraid of making a fool of yourself by possibly tripping over, but your crush just asked you to dance with him.</p><p>“Alright, you just have to be patient with me. I have what people call, ‘two left feet’.”</p><p>“Accessing…” Data said as his eyes moved from left to right rapidly. “Ah, I believe I understand what you mean by the idiom. Do not worry, I will be patient with you just like you have always displayed it to me,” he said nodding.</p><p>“Signore and signorina, I see you have finished your main courses, let me clear the dishes. Are you both interested in any dessert?”</p><p>The waitress caught you off guard, you didn’t even see her coming.</p><p>“Would you like dessert, (Y/N)?” Data asked as he looked down at you.</p><p>Tonight had been very emotional and to be honest, you were full. But you wanted to enjoy the whole experience since Data planned out this holodeck program.</p><p>“Data, what is the smallest and lightest dessert that you recall from the menu?” you asked as you looked up to him.</p><p>“That would be the panna cotta, a sweetened cream thickened with gelatin that is vanilla flavored,” he responded.</p><p>“I’ll take one,” you said to the waitress. She put the plates back down and typed it in her ancient tablet.</p><p>“And for you signore?” she asked.</p><p>“I will take one as well. Just leave it on the table when you bring them, we will be back soon,” Data instructed the waitress.</p><p>“Very well signore, understood.”</p><p>And with that, she left with your finished dishes. Data gestured to the empty spot near the pianist.</p><p>“Shall we dance?” he asked.</p><p>Your eyes shined. Those exact words were the same ones you had always dreamed your crush would say to you.</p><p>You nodded and got up as he led you to clear space in the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>[<em>Author's Note: Hello everyone! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This was so long but I'd say it was worth it. Trust me, I had to get ahead of my college classes to be able to have a free day to type this up with details. My goal is to really make you feel that you are truly living through this. Let me know in the comments if I accomplished this or please feel free to write any constructive criticism! Anything is welcome! Find a comfortable spot to sit or lie down, because the next chapter is another long one! Enjoy! :) --Yours Truly, Bobby!]</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dance & Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Dance and Realization</strong> </span>
</p><p>You both stood at the clear space. It turned out to be a small dance floor, not extra space for pianist’s colleagues like you had thought.</p><p>“The most elementary dance that beginners start off with is usually a waltz. A waltz is a style of dancing composed of a pair that turn rhythmically around as they progress the dance floor.”</p><p>Oh no. As dreamy as that sounded to you, were hoping to do some tap dancing or something else that didn’t involve close proximity. But you weren’t about to complain either.</p><p>“Alright, we can try that,” you responded, trying to sound confident.</p><p>“Computer, select randomized background music that accompanies with basic waltz, ¾ time,” he said looking up.</p><p>While he was distracted, you touched your hair to smooth any possible flyways and felt your bun. Still the same as how you had last left it at your quarters, good.</p><p>With his back faced away from you both, the old pianist began to play a new beautiful melody. With the command given, you realized he wasn’t an interactive character, so you began to relax. Glitch or not, the holodeck was known to sometimes portray very real characters that some people even began to question if they were self-aware since they appeared to have a mind of their own. But you knew this character would leave you unbothered, no judgement coming from your dance.</p><p>“The first step of waltz is the way you position yourself with your partner and will require close distance.”</p><p>Data took a couple of steps towards you and faced directly in front of you. Your heart began to beat fast.</p><p>“The person who is leading the dance must place their right hand on the partner’s back waist. In this case since I am teaching, I will fill in that role… Do you mind?” he asked politely, signaling at your left side of your waist. Any other person would have just done it, but he showed manners like a real gentleman.</p><p>“No, I don’t mind at all,” you replied looking up at him.</p><p>He then proceeded to do as he said. That first contact sent a shiver up your spine. Thankfully it wasn’t enough for him to notice.</p><p>“As for you, you will place your left hand on my shoulder.”</p><p>You did as told and you felt the texture of the suit he wore; nice quality.</p><p>“Now our other hands will join and clasp near shoulder height.”</p><p>After extending your arm and making the third contact, you realized the warmth of his hand. You hadn’t noticed it when you lined up your palms back at the table because of how focused you were to his words. But now your attention went to this. To your surprise, they were soft and the exact feeling as human. Despite his strength ability, he held yours gently, self-aware to not cause harm to you.</p><p>“Now,” --he said as looked down at both of your feet, and you did the same-- “I will teach you the basic footwork for the simple box step.”</p><p>“And this is where it will all go downhill,” you laughed, trying to keep things light.</p><p>He looked back up at you.</p><p>‘<em>Oh crap. It probably wasn’t the right moment to say that</em>,’ you thought nervously.</p><p>“I have learned that for humans the chances of success will likely increase if you maintain a positive and open mindset. I encourage you to view this with optimism. I believe you can do it, just like you believed in me,” he said it with a reassuring smile and you even felt a small squeeze onto your right hand.</p><p>That totally caught you off guard. You meant it as a joke, but instead he turned it into an uplifting moment. He was so pure; you smiled back embarrassed.</p><p>“Thank you, Data, I will. So, how do we accomplish the simple box step?”</p><p>He faced back down and broke everything into simple moves.</p><p>“In your head, I want you to picture a square on the floor, about one-third meter in length, and both of our feet on one corner. As the leader, I will begin by moving my left foot forward, and at the same time you will move your right foot back.”</p><p>You both executed the step.</p><p>“Good. Next, my right foot will glide sideways forward, and it will be placed one-third of a meter apart from my left. At the same time, you will glide sideways your left foot backwards and it will be placed one-third of a meter apart from your right.”</p><p>“Hmm… why don’t you instead just explain what I have to do? That way there is no confusion for me.”</p><p>Normally you would catch things fast, but you were extra nervous at the moment.</p><p>“Yes, I can do that for you,” he replied thoughtfully.</p><p>Slowly but steadily the first box was completed. Then Data began to count out loud “1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3,” as you both drew more boxes on the floor.</p><p>“Huh, this isn’t as difficult as I thought,” you commented.</p><p>“I am glad to hear that. And you are managing it quite well. Now I will stop counting and we will both move to the beat of the music. Once you get comfortable, do not look down at our feet.”</p><p>For the next couple of boxes, you still faced down trying to get the hang of the rhythm. Data did too, as he paid attention to your steps. Eventually, you were brave enough to look up ahead and do it naturally. When Data noticed it, he met up with your eyes. His facial complexion was soft and glowing.</p><p>“Well, looks like you have succeeded on teaching me how to dance a little, Mr. Data,” you said smirking a little.</p><p>“My congratulations go to you (Y/N), for being an exceptional student.”</p><p>You blushed a little.</p><p>“Thank you,” was all you could say.</p><p>For a minute or so, you both danced quietly to the piano. You both silently enjoyed each other’s company as you advanced throughout the dance floor. Your eyes gazed at each other; it was blissful. If only you could kiss him at that moment, it was perfect. But you reminded yourself that he was your friend, a very close friend and nothing else.</p><p><em>‘Maybe we should stop dancing before I lead myself into even more disappointment. I’ll remind him of the dessert that it is waiting at the table,’</em> you thought.</p><p>Just before you were about to say anything, Data began to speak.</p><p>“There is something that I need to add to our previous conversation that we had earlier at the dinner table,” he began.</p><p>This really caught your attention and you didn’t expect it. His expression went neutral, which caused yours to do the same, making you feel concerned. </p><p>“Go right ahead Data, I’m listening.”</p><p>“Do you recall what I said earlier on how our brains unconsciously recorded things and how I related that to my emotions? How without realizing it, I too experienced them?”</p><p>“Yes, I do remember.”</p><p>“I believe I have discovered a new emotion. But I find it very complex and some parts are difficult to process.”</p><p>Your dancing rhythm began to slow down, but you both still continued. It switched more into a sway instead.</p><p>“Tell me Data, what is this new emotion called?” you asked as you looked directly into his golden eyes.</p><p>“I believe it is best if I begin to describe it. That way you can assess it and tell me your input. I have made my theory, but I want to hear yours first since you are the expert.”</p><p>You nodded in agreement. He looked slightly to his side as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. You didn’t say anything, you just patiently waited. You gave him time. After about 10 seconds of silence, you saw him swallow hard and then his eyes followed back at you, but his head was still facing slightly to his side. His expression seemed as if it was a mixture of guilt but also someone that needed guidance. You have never seen that from him.</p><p>“Data, is anything the matter? Please feel free to tell me anything.”</p><p>You gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hand.</p><p>He felt this and his head then shifted to completely face you. His expression changed to his informative nature but with a dash of confusion. Man was he good at manipulating your emotions, your heart strings tugged left and right.</p><p>“Everything is fine, do not worry. I was just processing how I should articulate the experiences I have been through so you can assess it accurately. But I believe I am ready.”</p><p>“Of course, go right ahead,” you replied calmly.  </p><p>You were beginning to feel scared.</p><p>‘<em>What if some bad experience from the past has triggered him? Did it have to do with the feeling of emptiness knowing that he is unique and, in a sense, lonely in this universe? He did tell you that at one point during his developmental stages, he considered shutting himself down and resetting, which in a way is suicide. What if something happened while he was at the academy? Did the other cadets abuse and bully him, but he wasn’t aware of it until now? Or did he feel anger towards his brother Lore for not being together as a small family, considering they are the only Soong-type androids?’</em></p><p>When Data began to speak and you heard his voice again, these worrisome thoughts left your mind.</p><p>“I only feel this emotion when I am around a specific individual. Although some individual feelings could apply to other people, the combination of it all only falls towards one person. I feel a sense of happiness when this individual is with me. When this individual leaves, I find that I miss the person…”</p><p>‘<em>Okay, so far sounds like a sense of fondness towards a friend. Maybe referring to the Captain, Geordi, Riker, Deanna, Dr. Crusher, or Worf</em>,’ you thought.</p><p>“I always enjoy this individual’s company. At times, they seem to understand me better than I do myself…”</p><p>‘<em>Okay, so maybe Geordi as a close friend, or the Captain as a father figure</em>.’</p><p>“When this individual is in need of help, I feel the sense of urgency to assist them in any way or capacity that I can…”</p><p>‘<em>That would apply to anyone honestly. He is caring towards everybody.</em>’</p><p>“When this individual is around me, I feel the responsibility to protect them from any harm…”</p><p>‘<em>Any good friend would feel so.</em>’</p><p>“When this individual is around someone whom I believe can take away their attention away from me… I believe I experience…slight jealousy...”</p><p>‘<em>Hold up, wait a minute…</em>’</p><p>“When I am around this individual, I want to be close to them. I want to show physical affection towards them, but I decide against it…”</p><p>‘<em>No way… could he be feeling…’</em></p><p>“That is all I can describe for now. I hope that is of any help to you. Or maybe this is all a malfunction from my systems and it could be just a flux of individual feelings that do not go with human nature.”</p><p>The dance came to a halt, but you both still held your positions. You couldn’t believe your ears. He was experiencing something that you didn’t think was possible from him, not something so complex in nature.</p><p>“And all of these emotions you feel towards one person?”</p><p>“That is correct,” Data replied.</p><p>Your hope went up. For once you saw an opening door of possibility. Your eyes widened as you looked at his facial features. Could this artificial life form built by an imperfect human with circuits and metals really feel such a strong human emotion? Maybe… just maybe…</p><p>“Data… if I am correct on my assumption…”</p><p>He tilted his head and paid extra attention.</p><p>“I believe you are feeling love. But not just any love. The way you described it is not of platonic nature, it is of…romance.”</p><p>His eyes slightly widened. He took in what you said.</p><p>“Then my theory is confirmed and therefore true. I have been developing romantic feelings towards an individual, a special feeling of close bond and affection.”</p><p>Your heart beat loud and fast. You thought it was loud enough that everyone aboard on the ship could hear it, you all might as well prepare for battle stations because the Romulans probably thought the Enterprise was entering their territory. You were convinced that wherever Deanna Troi was, she could sense your feelings at that moment. You scanned Data’s face to see if there was any hope, any hope at all that it was towards you. It was hard to read; it was as if the signals that were meant to go to your optical nerves’ emergency transferred those signals instead to your fast beating heart.</p><p>Your selfish human instincts kicked in; you began to feel slight jealousy towards this possible individual. You then began to lose hope.</p><p><em>‘No, it can’t be me. I’m sure I’m not the only individual he’s close to. He is second officer; he knows everyone on the ship. And OH NO… he has practically friendzoned me this whole time. He keeps calling me a friend, he even told that to the waitress. And he said this dinner was also to celebrate our friendship.</em>’</p><p>You swallowed hard and that spaghetti alla puttanesca wasn’t helping. You finally got the guts to ask the question who’s answer you now feared the most.</p><p>“Data, only answer the following question if you want to; you are entitled to your own privacy and feel free to dismiss it. But…who is the individual that you have these romantic feelings towards?”</p><p>There, you said it. You held your breath.</p><p>‘<em>Whoever this lucky person is, I will be happy for Data and I will be there to celebrate it. I will be there to support my best friend through the thick and thin.</em>’</p><p>You felt your left hand slipping on his shoulder and the grip on your right hand going weak.</p><p>“Instead of telling you the name of the individual, I wish to show you who it is. I hope you do not mind.”</p><p>The world went still. The piano no longer played the melody.</p><p>“No, go right ahead,” was all your quiet voice could muster.</p><p>You let go of his shoulder and loosened your right-hand grip. Not only were you going to know the name, you were also going to meet this person. Lucky you. He let free your right clasped hand, and just when you were about to step back, the Enterprise then shook violently, and with Data’s quick reflexes, he got a grip of you before you lost balance. The restaurant setting disappeared and the holodeck turned back to the default black with yellow gridlines. A bold red light flashed at the holodeck entrance.</p><p>"RED ALERT. ALL PERSONNEL GO INTO BATTLE STATIONS."</p><p>“Commander Data, report to the bridge immediately!” went off Captain Picard on the loudspeaker.</p><p>“Lieutenant (Y/L/N), come to main shuttle bay right away!” one of your crewmates said on the loudspeaker.</p><p>You both looked at each other in disbelief, but there was no time. You both ran out of the holodeck and each went in opposite directions, heading to your stations with no time to change.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Author's Note: Hey there! Let me know what you thought in the comments below, along with any constructive criticism. According to the Microsoft Word document that I used for these 4 chapters, it took me 1517 minutes or just over 25 hours to type this up over a course of 2 weeks, which just blew me away. :O Anyways, thank you so much for reading this! I'll catch you somewhere on the Enterprise, Lieutenant (Y/L/N)! :) --Yours Truly, Bobby!]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Memory Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This chapter contains injury, but it is not in any way described graphically or explicitly. Honestly, if you were able to make it through the TV series, you can read through this. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Memory Loss</strong> </span>
</p><p>The situation that the Enterprise went through was very tense. It turned out the ship had been sucked into a trap set up by a new species that was discovered. It was a tough situation to get out of. But eventually thanks to the effort and collaboration of every crew member on the ship, you all managed to escape alive, though many were critically injured and sickbay was packed. That included you.</p><p>In one of those instances of rush and adrenaline, you were ordered by the bridge to launch a shuttle in hopes of creating a diversion to distract this unknown entity. You were not one of those on board the craft, but you carefully monitored their plan from your office with all of the display monitors in front of you. Once they had successfully executed their carefully set plan to create the distraction, the shuttlecraft traveled back to the ship. As they approached the entrance of the bay, there was an issue on being able to land the shuttlecraft in. As head of your department, it was your responsibility to make sure they were all alive and well, so you carefully told the away team what to do. Finally, after much instruction over your communicator between engineering and yourself, the shuttlecraft slowly came in the shuttle bay and broke through the invisible barrier between cold space and the breathable ship oxygen.</p><p>Once it was fully inside the bay and it had landed, you ran out of your office to meet your crew. The door of the shuttle opened and you went inside to go check on all the people in it. One of them was critically injured on her side from the mini plasma blast of the shuttle’s control panels, which had caused the arrival problem. You took the crewmember’s arm and placed it over your shoulder and began to exit the shuttlecraft to take her to sickbay. You were carefully taking a step down from the shuttle, when all the sudden the Enterprise shook violently as it went to a high warp and it finally freed itself from the trap. There was no warning. You lost balance from the weight of the injured crew member and, in a flight-or-fight moment, you took the fall for her.</p><p>“...(Y/N)!...”</p><p>“…(Y/N) are you okay?...”</p><p>You looked up at the high ceiling of the shuttle bay with blurry vision. The lights were bright and you saw many heads over you, none which you could identify. The next thing you knew, the world went black.</p><p>When you woke up, you felt a slight headache come in. Your eyes saw a blue ceiling. You stayed in that same position that you found yourself in, not moving a single centimeter. You tried to remember where you were and what had happened. You looked straight ahead, trying to focus your vision on the fine texture up at the ceiling. Then you gained a little strength and began to rise and sit up. A lightweight blanket over your body began to fall and you caught it before it exposed your bare skin. You took a quick look around as best as you could and saw more beds in the room, but you were isolated at a far low dimmed corner.</p><p>“(Y/N)! You are awake! Please lay down,” you heard a concerned female voice.</p><p>You didn’t know who this voice was talking to and if it was directed at you, but you laid right back down. A female with red hair popped into your view as your back laid flat on the biobed.</p><p>“How are you feeling (Y/N)? Do you feel any pain?” the female asked as she scanned you with a strange handheld device across your body.</p><p>“Are you speaking to me?... ouch, my head hurts…”</p><p>The red-haired woman stopped scanning you and went over to her side pocket on her medical coat to retrieve another strange device. You heard a slight hiss go over your neck and within a few seconds, you began to feel the headache go away.</p><p>“Yes, I am speaking to you,” she responded in a gentle voice.</p><p>“Well in that case… whatever you did made the pain go away. Thank you… but where am I?”</p><p>You were finally able to see the color of her eyes. They were blue and seemed to express concern as she examined you.  </p><p>“You are in sickbay. Tell me, what is your full name?”</p><p>“My name is…”</p><p>You thought hard.</p><p>‘<em>What was the name that my mother gave me? Let’s see uhh…’ </em></p><p>After a couple silent seconds, you finally got it.</p><p>“Ah yes, my name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N)."</p><p>“Good. And what ship are you serving on?” the red-haired woman asked.</p><p>“I serve at… on the… United States Service… no, no, the…”</p><p>Your brain worked hard as if you were working on a difficult calculus problem.</p><p>“Oh right! I serve on the United Space Ship Emerald for Starfleet!” you replied proudly.</p><p>“Close, you serve on the Enterprise. And what is my name?” she asked as she pulled her scanning gizmo thing again, but this time over your head.</p><p>“Your name… your name is…”</p><p>You closed your eyes to think hard. After a good 30 seconds, you gave up.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t know the answer to that. I remember you saying I was in… sickbay. So you must be a doctor.”</p><p>“Well, at least you were able to retain a piece of new information. Your logic successfully went through to make the right assumption,” she commented barely audible.</p><p>Then she directed herself to you.</p><p>“My name is Doctor Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise.”</p><p>She decided to no longer ask examining questions and just get straight to the point; she hoped that you would remember the incident.  </p><p>“(Y/N), you are here because you had an accident back at the main shuttle bay during a red alert. You were helping an injured crew member get out of the shuttlecraft, when you then lost balance, fell over, and injured yourself.”</p><p>You looked at her confused.</p><p>“Um… I don’t recall that, but you seem like a trustworthy person.”</p><p>She gave a small smile, then continued.</p><p>“You were brought to sickbay by two members of your crew. I've treated your external injuries and I have done all I can with the internal. You have a slight minor concussion and appear to have lost some of your memory.”</p><p>“I believe you…I don’t remember any of that. How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Close to 3 hours. Anyways, you need to rest. Here, let me get you some food. While I go do that, try to put on these clothes. Don’t overwork yourself. If you don’t have the strength, it’s perfectly fine.”</p><p>She placed the lightweight outfit next to you and left the place.</p><p>The hypospray she gave you made you feel better, so you felt strong enough to change into the clothes she provided. She came back after a couple of minutes and was glad to see you had changed on your own. To her it was a good sign that you were recovering well from the injuries and she smiled at you.</p><p>“Here, have some vegetable soup. Eat only what you can. I need to attend other patients right now, but press this badge if you need me. I will be back soon.”</p><p>She gave you a tray with the food and placed the communicator on you.</p><p>You sat there and began to eat. ‘<em>Wow, this is delicious,' </em>you thought. Truth be told, it had been 12 hours since you had dinner, but it seemed like over 24 hours. You heard some talking from a distance, but you didn’t pay attention to it or didn’t bother to look up.</p><p>“Dr. Crusher, how is (Y/N)? I was informed of the accident and I came as soon as Captain Picard relieved me of duty from the bridge.”</p><p>“Well… she seems to be stable. She has a concussion on her head and is experiencing memory loss. (Y/N) is currently eating soup at her biobed.”</p><p>“May I go speak to her?”</p><p>“Yes you may. It might actually bring her some memory back considering you are a close friend of hers. But just don’t overwhelm her, Data.”</p><p>“I will not. Thank you, doctor.”</p><p>“Oh, and by the way, what’s with the outfit?”</p><p>“I had this on before the red alert. There was no time to change into a uniform.”</p><p>“Oh…,” Dr. Crusher replied with an eyebrow up and dismissed it.</p><p>You were so hungry that you had finished that soup faster than a hyper kid who ate ice cream covered in sprinkles. You felt strong enough to stand and you were over at a window gazing the stars that peacefully passed by.</p><p>Data spotted you and decided to approach you from a distance so you wouldn’t be startled.</p><p>“Hello (Y/N).”</p><p>You turned around and saw a tall man with a navy-blue suit, his facial features showed concern.</p><p>“Yes?” you asked.</p><p>You looked at this person’s strange skin pigment and found his yellow eyes weird, you had never seen someone like this; at least you didn’t recall.</p><p>“It is me, Data,” he said as he slowly approached you. “I am your best friend, remember?”</p><p>He displayed a smile as he was happy to see you.</p><p>“Um, I’m very sorry but…have we met?” you asked genuinely confused.</p><p>You didn’t know this, but something within Data’s artificial heart stirred and caused him to experience a new emotion… sadness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Author’s Note: Hey there! Yikes, what an unfortunate situation you got yourself into. But I’m so glad you read this far! I really hope you are enjoying this story, let me know in the comments your thoughts or any constructive criticism. Anything is valid! Next chapter is up and you won’t want to miss it. Catch you somewhere by the stars! :) -Yours Truly, Bobby!]</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Wave of Mixed Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">A Wave of Mixed Emotions</span>
</p><p>Data stopped where he was, his small smile dropped and he looked at you worried.</p><p>“Yes, we have met. You do not recognize me at all?” he asked in a quiet voice, his mouth partly opened at the last word in disbelief.</p><p>“Data you say? Um…”</p><p>You gave him a good look and tried to think back.</p><p>
  <em>‘Best friend? With this man? No that doesn’t ring a bell.’</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, it doesn’t,” you replied honestly.</p><p>Data went silent, looking at you and trying to read your face. His expression seemed neutral, but there was just a hint of sadness within it that only the closest people to him would pick up on. He was lost in thought. Only he understood what he was going through at that moment. Finally, after a good 10 seconds, he spoke up.</p><p>“Pardon my manners,” --he said being self-aware of his staring-- “How do you feel (Y/N)? I heard about the accident and I came as soon as possible. Are you currently experiencing any pain? Do you need any assistance?” he asked worried.</p><p>He took a couple more steps closer near your biobed.</p><p>“Well I woke up and my head hurt a little, but Doctor… um…”</p><p>“Doctor Cru--”</p><p>“Ah yes, Dr. Crusher put something on my neck that hissed, and it instantly made me feel better,” you replied as you leaned your back against the window. Your stomach gave a small growl.</p><p>“I believe you mean a hypospray, it most likely contained medicine for pain relief.”</p><p>“Uh…yeah, sounds about right. Listen…,” --you began saying a little embarrassed-- “since you say to be my best friend, do you mind getting me a little more of that vegetable soup the doctor gave me? I’m starving, it feels like I haven’t eaten in days.”</p><p>“Of course I do not mind, I am happy to be of assistance. I will replicate it for you and be right back,” Data said as gave a small smile of hope.</p><p>He picked up your tray and left the place to fetch your food.</p><p>You went back to your biobed and sat on there. You mindlessly started to braid your hair on the side as you waited for him to return.</p><p>
  <em>‘Curious person. Ugh, why can’t I remember almost anything. He looks strange; I’m sure I would've remembered him by his particular features. But oh well, he is very kind. He seemed… I think somewhat sad when I said I didn’t recognize him. Best friend, huh? I suppose I was very close to this Data. What a strange name… well I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, maybe I can trust him.’ </em>
</p><p>A minute later, he came back with a tray of hot soup, salty crackers, and water.</p><p>“Here you go, (Y/N),” he said as he nimbly walked with the food.</p><p>You reached out for the tray. When you got a grip of it, your right index finger overlapped with one of his fingers underneath the tray, but you didn’t put any thought to it.</p><p>“Thank you so much for your help, Data,” you said gratefully as you fully took the tray.</p><p>“You are welcome,” he replied satisfied.</p><p>You didn’t see this, but he looked down and carefully rubbed his thumb against the finger you accidently touched. He gave a small discreet smile to himself and looked back over at you with shining eyes. He opened his mouth and was just about to say something, when a female around the same age as you came over nearly sprinting.</p><p>“Oh (Y/N), it’s so good to see you! I’m so glad you are awake and back. I owe you my life! You saved me!” she exclaimed in tears.</p><p>You looked at her confused and put your tray down, having the feeling that she would knock it over if you didn’t do something. She extended her arms and gave you a tight hug with her cheeks all wet.</p><p>“Um, I think you got the wrong person,” you said puzzled over her shoulder, but still took the hug.</p><p>Dr. Crusher finally caught up and stood by Data as they both watched.</p><p>“(Y/N), it’s me, Ensign Grace Nguyen. You took me out of the shuttlecraft with the plasma blast on my side. I felt you lose balance when the Enterprise shook and you took the fall for me. If you hadn’t done it, I could have possibly died with both the injury and hard fall. Thank you so, so, so much! How can I ever repay you?” </p><p>“You are…squeezing my…ribs…,” you could barely manage to say.</p><p>“Ensign Nguyen, please be gentle. Remember (Y/N) is still recovering,” Data said uneasily as he took a step forward.</p><p>She immediately let go and held one of your wrists as she wiped a tear from her cheek. You took a deep breath in to fill in your lungs with air that she had taken out.</p><p>“Oh right, I’m sorry. It’s just…I feel so overwhelmed. I just can’t believe what happened at the shuttle bay.”</p><p>“So… you are the one these two kind people have spoken about. I don’t remember at all, but whatever I did, you don’t owe me your life. Don’t worry about it at all,” you said with a smile.</p><p>“No, I do owe you my life. Thank you, Lieutenant. You are like a big sister to me. I will forever be in gratitude,” she said in sobs.</p><p>Dr. Crusher handed over some tissues and held her shoulder.</p><p>“Grace, I think it’s best if you speak to (Y/N) when she has physically recovered a little more in strength, and that includes you. Like I told you, she has memory loss and it’s best to not overwhelm her,” Beverly said gently to her like a mother.</p><p>“Right, of course. I’m sorry,” she responded as she wiped her last tear.</p><p>“Grace, next time I see you why you don’t bring me some cookies and we can talk. Sounds like a deal?”</p><p>You felt touched by this stranger.</p><p>“Yes Lieutenant, I will. You have always been kind to all of us and I’m glad to see you still have it within you. I will visit you as soon as possible. Thank you so much,” she replied as she gave her best smile with her puffy eyes.</p><p>“Now, let me take you to your quarters so that you may recover for the remainder of the day,” Dr. Crusher said as both women walked out.</p><p>You remained alone with Data and he gave you a warm smile. You returned it back and picked up your tray to eat. It’s as if you had somehow kissed away a little of his worries with that gesture. What you didn’t know was that he was glad to see that your humble, kind, and patient nature hadn’t changed, despite your current situation. It was something he really admired from you.</p><p>“Want these crackers? They sort of dry out my throat when I eat them,” you asked handing over the packet to Data.</p><p>“I appreciate it, but I do not require food,” he responded informatively.</p><p>“Oh…okay,” you said shrugging, not giving it much thought.  </p><p>“But,” --he began as he thought better about it-- “I will gladly take them for later.”</p><p>You gave the crackers to him, he thanked you and placed it in his pocket. You took a couple more spoonful’s of the soup and got full almost instantly. You put the tray down and looked over at the stranger.</p><p>“Wow I got full right away. I guess it’s one of those false alarms where you think you are still hungry, but after you wait a little, you get full.”</p><p>“Yes, I have done some reading on that. It is a curious thing that occurs in humans,” he said intrigued.</p><p>He was about to go on a rant but he remembered the warning to not overwhelm you. Dr. Crusher came back to both of you.</p><p>“Wow (Y/N), it’s a medical miracle! I passed by the food dispenser and I found the other empty bowl and here you are on your second one. I thought you were still struggling on your first soup. One moment you looked lifeless, the next moment you have color back on your cheeks. She looks amazing, doesn’t she Data?” Dr. Crusher commented satisfied and looked over at him.</p><p>“Yes, she really does,” he responded while looking at you. There was something about that twinkle in his golden eyes that you were sure you’ve seen somewhere, but something in your brain blocked that connection.</p><p>“Let me scan you one more time. I could release you to your quarters right now.”</p><p>Doctor Crusher completed another check up while Data stood out of the way but paid close attention.</p><p>“Yes, my work for now has been completed and I’ve done all I can. Your concussion will heal over time, and so will your memory. You’ve always been a strong person. With the help of everyone, you will remember everything soon, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Thank you so much for your help doctor. I hope it’s true on the memory part, I feel like a big gap is missing.”</p><p>“You are dismissed to your quarters and relieved of duty until your memory comes along. I will go over to your quarters every day to make a house call and check on you. Please rest and don’t strain yourself at all, you still need to recover. A friend named Deanna Troi will assist you with your memory progress. Call me anytime over the communicator if anything occurs," --she turned to her side and faced the android-- "Data, I have to help others right now. Do you mind taking (Y/N) to her quarters?”</p><p>“I do not mind at all doctor. I will gladly take her.”</p><p>And with that, you both left sickbay. You curiously took in your surroundings. You somewhat recognized the structure of the corridor and the whir of the turbolift --they were fuzzy, distant memories. But as to the people around you, they were a mystery. You glanced up at Data while his vision focused straight ahead; he didn’t notice.</p><p><em>‘Hmm… those eyes… where have I seen them before?... Think (Y/N)…Well…maybe I’m just confusing </em> <em>it with stars.’ </em></p><p>You both arrived outside your quarters.</p><p>“Do you need any assistance to settle inside your quarters?” Data asked kindly.</p><p>“Thank you for the offer, but I think I will be fine. I want to look through my stuff to see if I remember anything and rest a little.”</p><p>“As you wish, (Y/N). If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me over through the communicator. I am available anytime and do not require rest,” he said it in the sincerest way.</p><p>'<em>I suppose that is why we became best friends,’ </em>you thought not realizing he literally meant it.</p><p>“I appreciate it and I’ll keep it in mind. Thank you so much for your help Data.”</p><p>You extended your right hand to shake his. What you hadn’t remembered is that you both used to do that the first couple of times you two bumped into each other, when everything was strictly formal, and you were both simply acquaintances who happened to serve on the same ship. This worried Data, but he took your hand and shook it.</p><p>“Of course, it is my pleasure,” he replied forcing a small smile. But to you, it seemed genuine.</p><p>You turned around and entered your quarters as you looked around trying to take everything in. You carefully picked up every object and tried to see if you could make a connection and recall them with your limited memory.</p><p>Data walked away from your quarters and studied his right hand with sadness. This new emotion came back and intensified a little more. He took his left thumb and caressed where you had made contact. Then he put his hand in his pocket and felt the packet of crackers. When he took them out, his emotions now mixed with tenderness. The android realized that handling human emotions are a lot more complicated than when he had originally begun experiencing them. It was much simpler back then. The turbolift doors opened and he headed up to his own quarters.</p><p>In his complex positronic brain, Data began to go through his information banks to review thousands of books and medical research journals on how to help a loved one regain memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Author’s Note: Hey there! Not gonna lie, when I revised the ending I sorta depressed myself with all the angst --oops. But the story must be told that way, there is no other way around. Let me know in the comments what you thought and any constructive criticism! Anything is totally valid! The next chapter is up! I’ll be on planet Risa recovering meanwhile, haha. Take care! :) -Yours Truly, Bobby!]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Patience </span>
</p><p>A day had gone by since you were dismissed to your quarters, and you received a few visitors. </p><p>Deanna Troi was the first one to check in on you a couple hours later since you were left alone. To you, she seemed like a very helpful and a trustworthy person. She even bought over some chocolate muffins and other food, which you greatly appreciated. In order to not flood you with a lot of information, she decided to only review your post on the Enterprise, hoping that this would bring back some immediate memories. She went over your job, tasks, and assignments. You began to recall some details, but you couldn’t recognize your crewmates or herself. At one moment you began to panic a little because you hadn’t realized how foreign everything was to you, so she used her counseling techniques to calm you down, which made you feel better. She promised to come back the next day to continue. </p><p>Captain Picard was the next person to come in. In the past you both hardly ever spoke to each other; it was only done in occasions that required communication about the shuttlecrafts in brief meetings. Because of this, his visit was quick, and he inquired only on your well-being and he wished you a speedy recovery. His shiny bald head was the only thing that caught your attention. Other than that, you couldn’t recognize him. </p><p>Two of your crew members came in together close to the end of the day. They brought over some sandwiches and they spoke to you for a couple of minutes. Some of the things they talked about seemed faintly familiar and they were both genuinely very nice, but once again, you couldn’t recognize them either. </p><p>In between the visits you went over old footage that you had back from Earth. You messed around with your personal monitor and somehow figured it out. You could recognize your hometown and some iconic locations you have been to, but the people in it were a mystery. You began to feel another headache come in and your world began to crumble, so you decided to go to sleep for the night, hoping this was all a bad dream. </p><p>The next day you woke up to the chime of the door. Your vision was blurry for a couple of seconds, but then it focused. You looked down and realized you still had the same outfit given to you in sickbay, so you hopped out of your bed and answered the call. It was Dr. Crusher, who came back as indicated. She scanned you with her tricorder and she said that you've significantly improved from yesterday. She was happy to hear that you had made some memory progress and gave you some instructions on what to do for that day to help speed along the recovery. She made one thing clear, to not leave your quarters, which you had no intend to anyway. And with that, she left. </p><p>One of the tasks was to change into your Starfleet uniform, in hopes to recreate the daily environment that you were used to before the accident. You stood in the shower area for a good 15 minutes, but eventually you found out how it worked. When you saw yourself in the uniform, some moments of you first boarding the Enterprise came in. They were all in small fragments. You were beginning to recognize the first instance of when you first walked into the bridge. Just when you were about to see outlines of people, you heard another chime come from the door and your bubble burst. You closed your eyes in hopes that the vision would continue, but it was all gone. You sighed and walked over. </p><p>“Coming!” you said out loud.</p><p>When the door slid open, you saw that same golden-eyed man that kindly helped you yesterday. </p><p>“Hi…um… ah yes, you’re Data!” you greeted as you gave it thought. </p><p>“Hello (Y/N). I came by to see you. How are you feeling? Have you made any progress on your memory?” he asked informatively with his head tilted. </p><p>You saw he had on his Starfleet uniform but one of his hands was behind his back. </p><p>“I’ll admit, yesterday was a tiring day, but I have made a little progress since the last time I saw you. Um... please, come in,” you said as you gestured to your quarters. </p><p>“Thank you,” he replied as he began to take a few steps in. “I am happy to hear that you have progressed. I brought something for you as a get-well gift, it is considered an old Earth tradition. I hope you like it.” </p><p>Data’s left hand came forward and in it revealed a small stuffed teddy bear. This brought a smile to your face and your heart became warm and fuzzy. </p><p>“Aww, how thoughtful of you, thank you so much! It’s adorable!” </p><p>Data’s face seemed to light up and he handed it over with a smile that curled the ends of his lips. </p><p>“I am glad to hear that.” </p><p>You made your way to a small table with two chairs and sat in one. Data followed you but stopped at the food replicator. </p><p>“(Y/N), have you consumed any breakfast for today?” </p><p>“Actually, not yet. Other people brought me food yesterday, so I haven’t used the device. I was going to mess with it later and figure it out,” you responded.  </p><p>“It is quite simple to use. You push this button and give it a voice command with the food of your choice. Would you like me to replicate some cinnamon buns and iced coffee?” </p><p>“Yeah, actually that sounds delicious. It’s like you’re a mind reader, how did you know?” </p><p>“I am not capable of mind reading, only telepaths are. You once told me it was your preferred breakfast combination.” </p><p>“Huh, really? Well, I guess I must have. Uh, get yourself whatever you’d like.” </p><p>After about 10 seconds, he came to the table with your food on a tray, but he didn’t get anything for himself. </p><p>“Thank you. Oh here, don’t be modest--" You got one of your rolls and placed it in front of him on a napkin. “Have some food. It’s alright to eat." </p><p>Data was about to decline the food, but he thanked you instead. He only took a small bite out of the bread. He seemed to be deep in thought, trying to decide what to say next. </p><p>“So…,” you began trying to make small talk. It felt a little awkward. “What is your job exactly? Maybe I can remember you by that.” </p><p>Data placed down the cinnamon roll and looked over at you. </p><p>“I am the second officer to this ship and my post is currently Chief of Operations.” </p><p>“Hmm…,” you said out loud and closed your eyes. “Nope, doesn’t ring a bell,” you concluded disappointed after much thought and opened them again. Data then continued. </p><p>“You on the other hand -as you have likely been told- are ranked Lieutenant and your post is Chief of Shuttlecraft.” </p><p>You gave a chuckle, Data looked at you curiously. </p><p>“Have I made a humorous remark?” </p><p>“Not really, but I assume we are best friends because we are both chief officers of something. I suppose we both bonded with our nerdy expertise in our areas. I can imagine our conversations.”</p><p>“That is how we got introduced to each other, and our first couple of conversations were related to our jobs. But I would not say that is the entire reason why we bonded.” </p><p>“Of course, I’m sure it involved other things, like our interests and other hobbies, just like any friendship.” </p><p>You gave your iced coffee a little shake.  </p><p>“Anyways, I have to admit, Data is a strange name. I’m going to assume that is a nickname your friends gave you. What is your real name? Maybe that will be the key to my remembrance.”</p><p>Data tilted his head curiously. </p><p>“I do not have a nickname. To put it in your own words, my <em> real </em>name is Data,” he replied as his eyebrows went up emphasizing the word ‘real’. </p><p>“And I suppose you can do like a million calculations per second?” you commented laughing softly as you took a sip out of your coffee.</p><p>“That would be incorrect. To be accurate, I can process 60 trillion computations per second.” </p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it. You’re the genius of the ship,” you laughed a little more. “Actually, if I recall correctly, I was looking through my awards yesterday and apparently, I won a medal for being top 2 of my graduating class in the mathematics division. I’m sure that meant something. Since you claim to calculate fast, I challenge you to a duo when I fully get my memory back,” you said with an eyebrow up.</p><p>Even with your memory loss, you still had your sense of humor. </p><p>“I am not the <em> genius </em> of the ship as you say, nor am I boasting. There are some things I dominate more than others. But I accept your challenge.” </p><p>You shook your head in agreement, being clueless and underestimating this stranger’s crazy abilities. You had no idea of the big embarrassment you’d get yourself later into, but for now you were content.  </p><p>Data decided to steer the conversation to something that would better stimulate your memory. </p><p>“(Y/N), I have been doing some research on memory loss. I believe that the first approach we should take is recalling your childhood. Is there anything that you know certain for a fact right now?” </p><p>You sat criss cross on the chair and messed with the soft teddy bear in your hands as you thought. </p><p>“Yes, I remember where I’m from. I was born in (your hometown), Earth. Strangely enough I can recall it with all of my five senses. But as for the people who were involved in my life, like parents, possible siblings, family, friends… it’s all blank.” </p><p>“I believe I can be of assistance on that. You told me a lot about your childhood. We should go over it.” </p><p>“Wait, before we do...,” --you said a little embarrassed-- “you aren’t going to finish that, are you?”</p><p>You pointed to the cold cinnamon roll in front of him. </p><p>“No, but you may have it,” he said with a small smile as he handed it back to you.</p><p>“Alright, now we may start.” </p><p>He nodded in agreement, clasped his hands on the table, and began the discussion. He hit key aspects on it, being considerate to not overload you. It was peaceful and inviting. He would speak, you would ask questions, he would pay close attention, then he’d respond them to the best of his knowledge. You began to recall a couple of things and you slowly progressed. For some reason, his approach was better than Counselor Troi’s. Eventually, Data’s communicator went off. </p><p>“La Forge to Commander Data.” </p><p>He tapped his badge. </p><p>“Data here.” </p><p>“Listen bud. I know you requested a day off, but I really need your assistance over here in engineering. There’s something strange going on with the warp coils that requires your abilities.” </p><p>Data gave a small sigh. </p><p>“I will be there in a few minutes. Data out.” </p><p>He looked over at you.</p><p>“I must leave now. If it is fine with you, I would like to return tomorrow and check in on you.”</p><p>“Of course, you’ve been so kind to me. Thank you for your help.” </p><p>“It is my pleasure. Rest well (Y/N). Once again, you may call me anytime for assistance.” </p><p>For some reason, out of all the people you had seen since the accident, Data was the one that you felt the most at peace with. Your intuition told you he was a good man. But you couldn’t quite understand as to why this particular stranger.</p><p>Everyday Data would come to your quarters and visit you. He would bring a small gift everyday; they weren’t anything big, but they were kind gestures that showed he cared for you. Some of them included your favorite candy, snacks, and small objects that would exercise your memory. Little by little he would cover different topics, and the conversations were always focused <em>solely</em> on you, <em>never</em> on him. Oddly enough, although you didn’t recall much of it, you easily grasped his words and made mental notes. You were beginning to learn it all over again, thanks to his patience. The tables had turned. Instead of you helping him answer questions he had on humanity and philosophy, he was responding to questions you had about your past. By the end of the week, you began to recognize a handful of the people on the ship, but very few. Mostly they were only your crew.  </p><p>At the conclusion of each discussion, when Data left to take his shift, you always had the same puzzling questions come in mind. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Who is this Data? Why is he so invested in me, out of all the people on this ship? I know he said we are best friends, but why does he know so much about me? Did we have a special connection in the past? I just can’t seem to fill in the missing link… think (Y/N), think!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Author’s Note: Hello there! Oh how the things have changed, but this sweet bean is here to guide you through it. Anyways, next chapter is going to be REALLY juicy, like you aren’t going to expect it at all! It all hit me while I was doing some college work a week ago, so RIP my grades and future career. Jk, I promise I’m passing. Leave me any comments or constructive criticism, anything is valid and encouraged! The next chapter is up and you do NOT want to miss it! I just came back from Jupiter after typing up a storm, haha. Take care! :) -Yours Truly, Bobby!]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Unforeseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Unforeseen</strong> </span>
</p><p>If in space there was a thing as a day of the week instead of Stardates, it would be equivalent to an Earth Monday. The day was going by slow, and you were in your quarters feeding a small earth plant Data had given you a few days before, a Venus Flytrap. Although there were no flies in space, these plants were genetically modified to eat single grains of steamed rice. You found it funny when he had given it to you, but apparently you once told him that you had one back at the Academy. You faintly remember taking care of something delicate, perhaps snails, but you didn’t recall a plant. Either ways, you cherished the gift. Right when you placed a small grain of rice on one of its tiny heads with a tweezer, the door chimed. You already knew exactly who it was. You placed down the tweezers and walked over to the doors. When they slid open, it revealed the same golden-eyed stranger you expected. </p><p>“Hey Data!” you said with a smile and did an awkward wave.</p><p>“Hello (Y/N),” he greeted and returned your wave with his free hand. The other one held a strange black case of some sort. “I apologize for coming a little later than usual. I was about to head over here from my quarters, when my feline Spot suddenly spat a hair ball on my desk monitors and I had to clean it after her.” </p><p>“You have a cat named Spot?” you asked while you giggled a little imagining the sticky situation. </p><p>“Yes, you have met her before, she is an orange tabby. Normally she is well behaved, but today she was acting unusual.” </p><p>“Well, one day you need to bring me this Spot. I would like to meet and play with her.” </p><p>Data tilted his head a little as he thought it through. </p><p>“Spot is a very reserved cat and does not like change of environment. Perhaps it would be best if you come to my quarters when Doctor Crusher finds you fit enough to leave yours.” </p><p>“Alright, sounds like a deal. Anyways, please, come in.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Data replied with a nod and stepped in. </p><p>You were curious as to what was inside the black case, he held it with a handle on the side. You both sat at the place you’ve went to for the past week and a half and he gently settled the black case on the small round eating table. In tiny gold letters you saw his named engraved on it. </p><p>“For today, I decided to take a different approach to work on your memory. I have researched that perhaps hearing specific sounds can trigger your memory back to a particular moment in time and it may be restored.” </p><p>“Hmm… that sounds interesting. What did you have in mind?” </p><p>Data placed his hands on the case and opened it up. He pulled out an instrument and revealed a beautiful violin. </p><p>“Before the accident, you would attend to most of the concerts the Enterprise would host, if your duties permitted of course. I play for the orchestra.” </p><p>“Wow, that’s amazing! I would love to hear it. Do you remember if I ever played an instrument?” </p><p>“You once tried to, but you never attempted after that.” </p><p>“Wait, what happened?” you asked curiously.  </p><p>“It occurred a while ago. I had just finished performing, when you came over to congratulate me afterwards. You said that you wanted to try and see if you could play a simple piece, and I agreed, though I warned you that it would take time and you first had to learn some violin basics. You insisted that you wanted to jump straight into the playing, so I explained what to do. I showed you a quick example, then I handed over my violin to you. You had the correct position for everything, but as soon as you played the third note, all of the hair on the bow snapped. The room went quiet when they heard the sound.” </p><p>You grit your teeth hard as you cringed. </p><p>“You then handed back the bow and violin, and apologized profusely. I insisted that you did not need to apologize and not to worry about it. But you vowed to never play a violin again.” He tilted his head, “Do you remember that?” </p><p>You felt your face heat up from the story as you scratched your left arm. </p><p>“No, I don’t at all. But maybe it’s a good thing that I can’t recall it, that’s so embarrassing,” you answered honestly as you shook your head. </p><p>“I know you vowed to never play it, but I would happily teach it to you if you change your mind. The difference this time would be learning from the very beginning, starting with learning the anatomy of the instrument. You could perform with me one day, perhaps we can play a duet of your preference.”</p><p>He displayed a warm inviting smile and once again, those eyes shined brilliantly.</p><p>“Thank you for the offer, you’re so kind! Maybe I will some other time when I recover my memory,” you responded back with the same smile.</p><p>“Of course,” he replied back. </p><p>He stood and moved his chair to the side so that you could have a better view. He then took the violin into his hands. </p><p>“I will play some music that was performed in previous concerts that you have attended. More specifically, these are the ones you mentioned were your favorites. Hopefully with this exercise you might recall something.” </p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” you said excited.  </p><p>Data rested his chin on the chinrest and positioned his bow on a string. Then he began to play.</p><p>Never had you heard such a beautiful melody in your life. He played everything with precision. The strings vibrated harmoniously as the bow moved. It was coordinated to perfection. Some parts were played slow, others were quick, as it all pleasantly produced music. You were mesmerized and captivated by it. He played it with complete heart and soul, something that other envious people claimed he lacked. At that moment, you felt the smallest tingling sensation go through your chest as you observed that golden-eyed stranger. It’s the same one you get as you start to feel something different towards someone that you’ve been around for a while. But it was very subtle and only the beginning stages of it. </p><p>Just when you were beginning to connect that feeling into actual thoughts in your brain, you heard another chime go off. Data stopped playing and looked over at you. </p><p>“I should probably go answer it, maybe it’s Deanna. She hasn’t came in today.” </p><p>“Yes, of course. Go right ahead,” Data replied as he put down his violin. </p><p>You walked over to the doors and it automatically slid open. A tall man stood before you. He had dirty blond hair which was combed to his side. The eyes were green, and he wore a red Starfleet uniform. He stood straight and proud. </p><p>“Hello, can I help you?” you asked.</p><p>“Lieutenant (Y/L/N), it’s so good to see you! Oh, how much I’ve missed you!” he exclaimed as he gestured it with his hands, almost exaggerated.</p><p>He slightly mispronounced your last name. </p><p>“Um... I’m sorry but...do I know you?”</p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows trying to think back. </p><p>“Yes you do, I’m Lieutenant John Marsh. How could you ever forget? We were close!” </p><p>You turned your head over to look at Data. He was facing the opposite direction putting away his violin in the case; he wasn’t paying attention. You looked back over at this Marsh.</p><p>“May I come in?” he asked boldly, while one of his eyebrows went up.  </p><p>“Uh...” </p><p>You were getting a strange feeling about it, but your natural kind manners brushed it away.</p><p>“Yeah... come on in.”</p><p>The second he walked in and his vision focused far ahead, he came to a halt. His eyes went wide and anger enraged his face. </p><p>“WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE?” he exclaimed powerfully as he pointed at Data.</p><p>You were startled by his voice and looked over. Data turned around and saw both of you. </p><p>“What are you talking about? He is Data,” you responded a little intimidated. </p><p>“Lieutenant Marsh, please lower your voice. (Y/N) is still recovering,” Data said concerned as he took a step forward. </p><p>He yelled across to Data, “How can you speak like that? You are nothing. Why do you show concern to her as if you could ever feel a thing?” </p><p>Marsh then looked down at you.</p><p>“(Y/N), you are in grave danger. Do you not remember? How can you be alone in your quarters with <em>it?</em> Darling, please don’t tell me that thing brainwashed you!” </p><p>You began to feel a slight headache from his yelling, it was loud like a whistle, and not to mention his bad breath. </p><p>“What do you mean? He has been the kindest and most respectful man on this ship. He hasn’t brainwashed me; he’s taken care of me ever since the accident.” </p><p>“Lieutenant Marsh, I order you to leave these quarters immediately or I will have to call security,” Data said firmly. </p><p>“Oh, like I will ever take orders from you!” he yelled right back at Data. “(Y/N), don’t you realize that this ‘man’ you’ve spoken to is nothing but a talking piece of crossed wires and metal?” </p><p>You were alarmed by him, not because of what he said, but because of the authoritative way that he spoke. </p><p>“No he’s not. I don’t remember Data at all, but one thing is clear to me: he is a wonderful and kind human. He is my best friend. Now, please leave,” you replied as you held your temples; your head began to throb. </p><p>“Human? HUMAN?” </p><p>The man laughed thunderously and it echoed across the room. </p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe this. That thing over there is nothing but a stupid machine. It thinks all in zeros and ones, and it just so happens to be programmed to imitate human speech like a parrot. ‘Polly want a cracker? Squawk!’ And the only reason why it walks is because the two pieces of giant metal rods happen to be screwed on correctly to the rest of its structure. Don’t you realize it’s a robot? It’s an <em>android</em> for goodness sakes!”</p><p>Your eyes went wide, and you looked over at Data. Data was speechless.</p><p>“Wha... you are insane. How can you even prove that?” you asked bewildered. </p><p>“Oh honey, sweety, can’t you see it? Even with your memory loss, it should've been obvious to you. Don’t you see those eyes? Haven’t you ever wondered why they are in that sickly yellow shade? The skin! Don’t you see that strange texture on it? The way it speaks, always being a grammar police and speaking proper. It can’t even pronounce contractions. What about the way it tilts it’s head oddly—"</p><p>You cut him right off.</p><p>“That doesn’t prove anything, perhaps it’s a medical condition he has and you are discriminating him. You are disgusting!” you exclaimed angerly. </p><p>“Oh, no, no, no. Trust me, it’s not. That robot has been perfectly created that way. That thing is a threat, don’t you remember the evil brother? The freaky one that looks like its identical twin, and calls itself Lore? It almost killed people on this ship! Data doesn’t want to expose that shameful side of androids, the ugly truth!”</p><p>You began to feel dizzy. Data stood there stunned and defenseless, almost powerless.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask what species it is and where it’s from? Hear it from the horse’s mouth!” </p><p>You turned around to Data and looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Data, please speak up and say to this man that he has it all wrong. I think you need to take him to sickbay, the poor thing must’ve hit his head.” </p><p>Data looked down, almost in shame. Never had he been insulated in such a hurtful and cruel way. He looked back up, fighting to be strong and not let his new emotions get in the way. He finally gathered his voice and painfully responded. </p><p>“Not everything he said is true. But he is correct, I am not a human. I am an android. I was created by Dr. Noonien Soong and I come from the planet Omicron Theta.”</p><p>“You see what I mean?” Marsh replied with an eyebrow up. </p><p>You were in shock, you didn’t know what to say. It was all overwhelming. Your legs collapsed from your throbbing headache and tension. Data saw your fall and immediately ran across to you, not giving a care in the universe that Marsh was there. Marsh crossed his arms in victory and give the most insulting smirk to be ever witnessed. </p><p>“I finally won Dah-tuh. You worthless, stupid robot.”</p><p>And with those final words, Marsh left your quarters. </p><p>Data ignored the fact that Marsh had left and he kneeled down to you. He quickly checked your status. You had blacked out. He lifted you swiftly and carefully placed you into his arms. He ran across the corridor and down the turbo lift he went. Everyone stood out of the way as they’ve never seen this normally at-peace android move so urgently to sickbay. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Author’s Note: Hi there! The storm has come. Words cannot begin to describe how emotionally draining it was for me to type this chapter out. Trust me, I didn’t enjoy it, but there was no other way around. I promise it will all be worth it at the end, you’ll see! Anyways, please comment down below what you thought and any constructive criticism that you have! Anything is valid! Next chapter is up and you don’t want to miss it! Meanwhile I will be in Ten Forward buying out all of Guinan’s drinks, care to join? Just kidding. But seriously, take care! :) Yours Truly, Bobby!] </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Difficult Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> The Difficult Decision </span>
</p><p>A week had passed by ever since the confrontation in your quarters between Lieutenant Marsh, Data and yourself. You felt more lonelier than ever. The days went by slowly, and all you could do is count every minute go by. You spent the first two days in sickbay. Although you woke up an hour after you blacked out and you were fine afterward, Dr. Crusher decided to keep you in to monitor your vital signs. She then dismissed you to your quarters and once again, you were restricted not to leave until further notice. The only two people that would come in daily were Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi. When they would stop by, you were glad to have company, and it was the highlight of your day. You received no other visitors. </p><p>You would ask Deanna Troi who this Lieutenant Marsh was and requested details on Data, but she insisted that she would talk about it soon and promised that it would be clear to you over time, you just had to trust her. You had no idea why she would hold back such information, but you didn’t want to scare her away considering she was one of the only people that came in to see you. Whenever she came, she would instead go over other things that you had gaps in your memory. Dr.Crusher didn't say anything either. </p><p>The incident that occurred left you perplexed and deep in thought. You were confused and lost. You’d spend your hours reflecting back on what happened, and you tried to connect it with your limited memory. You still had no idea who this Data was. He was a mysterious stranger. When he confirmed that he was in fact an android, it shocked to you. You wondered why he never told you this important detail. But you decided to not judge him on that, it should be obvious that in this era of time there is no need to explain who you are. What did concern you though was one detail that Marsh mentioned, the fact that he had an android brother that almost killed people on the ship. What if this Marsh was correct, and Data is a threat to you? But there were other details that kept you from not completely going against this android. Up until the confrontation, Data was the only one that truly was there for you, taking time out of his day to come and help you gain memory. You would pick up each gift he gave you and reflect on his kindness and generosity. But at the same time, Marsh’s words would haunt back, and you wonder if Data did it to befriend you and cover up the tracks of the possible dirty truth of androids with his supposed twin brother. But… which was the truth? Thoughts like these would run for hours in your head. It was like a mental ping-pong game, where you would go back and forth. </p><p>You would also wonder why that golden-eyed stranger never came back ever since the event. You had a communicator and you could ask for him. But because he never contacted you back, you decided to just let things be. Maybe Marsh was right and he left because the truth was exposed.</p><p> </p><p>On the other end of the situation, you were not aware of the conversations that took place after you blacked out in your quarters a week ago: </p><p>“I have located Lieutenant Marsh and he is placed in the brig. Are there any further orders Captain?” Worf asked over the communicator. </p><p>“That will be it for now. Just keep him there while we continue the investigation. Picard out.”</p><p>The captain rubbed his temples and looked over at Data. They were gathered at the counselor’s office. </p><p>“I’m sorry for what happened Data, I truly feel for you. Do you have any idea as to why Lieutenant Marsh reacted that way?” the captain asked.</p><p>Data sighed and gave a nod. </p><p>“I believe so. I have known Lieutenant Marsh ever since we were both at Starfleet Academy. We shared some classes and we both graduated the same year. We hardly ever spoke to each other; it was only done when we were assigned together to complete tasks or simulations. When we did, I noticed that he seemed irritated by me, but of course, with no emotions back then, I felt neutral. However, one cadet came forward and spoke to me in private. He heard John Marsh say that he hated the way I spoke, the way I explored everything with open-mindedness, how I was easily accepted into the academy while it took him a few years, and how I was quickly being promoted. He did not agree with the fact that they could trust an artificial being to join Starfleet, I am the first one of my kind. I tried to speak to him on that matter when I learned that it was unhealthy behavior for humans, but he always rejected my presence. After we graduated the academy, I did not see him after until a year ago, when he joined the Enterprise.”  </p><p>Captain Picard and Counselor Troi were quiet as they felt sympathy for Data. </p><p>“No matter what species you are, what planet you come from, or what material you are composed of, Lieutenant Marsh had no right to behave in such way. Not in the past, not today, and not in the future. Every form of life merits the same rights as any other species: to have respect and dignity shown by everyone. That includes you Data. That is what Starfleet is about.” </p><p>Picard spoke these words of truth sincerely. </p><p>“I wholeheartedly agree with you Captain,” Deanna added. </p><p>“Thank you. I am glad to have friends that share those same truths and values,” Data replied.  </p><p>“Riker to Captain. Your presence is needed on the bridge,” went off Picard’s communicator. </p><p>“Acknowledged, I’m on my way number one. Picard out.” </p><p>The captain stood and put his hand on Data’s shoulder as reassurance. </p><p>“I will be sure that the situation with Lieutenant Marsh gets taken care of and he receives the proper discipline. You have my word Mr.Data.” </p><p>And with that, he left the room. </p><p>Data and Counselor Troi were left alone. She sat quietly across from Data as she studied him while he looked down at his clasped hands. As soon as Deanna began to speak, he looked up.</p><p>“Data, I find it strange that Lieutenant Marsh decided to take the act of sabotage in that particular moment. He could’ve done it anytime ever since he had been aboard the Enterprise. That leads me to believe that he chose that particular instant because he somehow knew you were at your most vulnerable. I feel strong emotions coming from you. Ever since you have begun to experience them, I have sensed them. They are hard to sort through; your signals are unique and a little different from others. It must be a biological versus artificial factor, but I have no doubt that it’s present.” She then took Data’s hands into hers and looked into his eyes sincerely. “As a friend I really want to help you, and you can trust me. Do you mind telling me why you have taken special interest in (Y/N)? What do you feel?” </p><p>Data swallowed hard and looked down. He went quiet for a while, but Deanna didn’t say anything. He was processing everything through as he decided what to reveal and what to keep to himself. Meanwhile, Deanna tried her best to read his strong emotional signals at that moment. Finally, he spoke. </p><p>“(Y/N) is very close to me, I consider her to be my best friend. She is one of the few people that I have encountered that was not quick to judge me based on my appearance or treat me any different when she initially found out I am an android. She has graciously guided me through my exploration of humanity with no reservation and complete patience. Our friendship has blossomed ever since. When I found out about the accident she was involved in at the main shuttle bay, I immediately felt the need to take care of her and guide her through her recovery. I decided to be patient and wait, assuming she would get her memory eventually. She has not recognized me to this day. But I am now afraid that the incident involving Lieutenant Marsh will scar her with what he said, and she will likely believe him. He exaggerated a lot of facts and made up some lies. I am afraid that I will never recover my fond friend.” </p><p>Data looked back down again with sadness. Deanna couldn’t help herself, she shed a tear. It wasn’t only because of what he said, but it was also because she <em> finally </em> comprehended the other unspoken emotion Data felt. She fully understood him and decided to not say a word in order to respect Data’s privacy. But still, she wanted to help. </p><p>“Data, don’t be discouraged. All friendships go through thick and thin. I know (Y/N), and I have a feeling that this will all be over soon and she will remember you. Patience and time go hand in hand, and that is exactly what is needed right now. Because of this unfortunate incident with Marsh, I think it is best if you leave her alone for a while, to let her recover and gather her senses. She needs to sort through what has occurred and reflect in contrast with what you have shown her for the past few days. If successful, she will come to her own decision and wisely come to the right conclusion. She will recover her memory and remember the <em> real </em> you.” </p><p>She gave Data a firm squeeze on his hands. Data carefully thought about it.</p><p>Humans are complex; each one uniquely different. It explained why it took Data <em> years </em> to finally take a small grasp in understanding of why they behaved the way they do. The proposal was difficult for him. Unconsciously, he released one hand and ruffled it through his hair. He closed his eyes, he felt that unpleasant emotional pain again. He would have to set aside his own preferences in order to do what was best for you. He understood it perfectly well. He then placed his hand back on Deanna’s as a sign that he was ready to speak. </p><p>“Out of all the research I have done, I have not read a method of that approach. However, it is logical and I agree to it. You are very wise, counselor. Thank you.” </p><p>Deanna warmly smiled at him, feeling his earnestness. </p><p>“I’m glad to help Data. I know this decision isn’t easy, but please know that your entire friend support on this ship has your back. It’s part of humanity. You will both get through this obstacle.” </p><p>Data shook his head in agreement. </p><p>“I have a one request counselor.” </p><p>“Yes Data, what is it?” </p><p>“Please keep me informed of (Y/N)’s progress. I want to be aware of any updates from her.”</p><p>“Of course Data, I promise. Will you be alright?”  </p><p>“Yes, I must. There is no other way around.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Author’s Note: Hey there! Thank you so much for reading. The mood in this chapter definitely changed compared to the previous hectic one. This sweet bean won’t give up on you, which says a lot about him. Anyways, please comment down below your thoughts and any constructive criticism. They are all welcomed! The next chapter is up to read, please enjoy! Meanwhile I will be on Pluto as I take in the view and get inspired by our beautiful solar system. Take care! :) -Yours Truly, Bobby!] </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Change in Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">The Change in Behavior</span>
</p><p>Though his internal chronometer told him that time was going by at a normal steady speed with no abnormalities, to Data it felt it was going by slow. The days seemed to drag on and it was as if it was all mixed into one long day. Other people that weren’t usually involved in Data’s life didn’t see anything unusual from him, but to others, they would pick up on the subtle signs.</p><p>On poker night early that week, he attended the game only because he had promised Counselor Troi he would be there. Everyone found it unusual when he didn’t come in with his visor. He didn’t put on a good bluffing face and instead was rather obvious with the cards he held in front. Usually he would win at least one round, but this time he lost all of his chips. He then excused himself to his quarters.</p><p>Data usually volunteered himself to take night shifts since he didn’t require any rest. On one of the days the bridge crew was getting ready to leave and be replaced by the next shift. Captain Picard stood from his chair ready to walk out. Although he already knew the probable answer, he still asked Data the same question.</p><p>“Data, are you going to cover tonight’s shift?”</p><p>But to the captain’s surprise, he gave a different response that day.</p><p>“Usually I take the liberty to do so, but it has been a while since I have let others take the shift. According to the roster, the next person to cover is Commander Riker. I plan to be in my quarters.”</p><p>Riker’s eyes went wide as he looked over at the captain. He was caught completely off guard and was getting ready to go to Ten Forward to meet his new hot date.</p><p>“Yes, well...” He knew he couldn’t say no, it really was his turn. He sighed, “Agreed.”</p><p>“Alright, it’s settled then. You have the bridge number one, goodnight,” Picard replied.</p><p>Data quietly left his station and went to his quarters.</p><p>There were other instances that people noticed his absence. He didn’t go to Ten-Forward in his spare time to socialize with others, and he missed a concert that the civilians aboard the Enterprise presented that week. Data only did exactly what was required from him and within his duty description. Although Geordi wasn’t on the bridge frequently to pick up on this, he was told by others their observations. They figured maybe he could snap Data out of his low mood. As a close friend, he decided to check on him and see what’s up. By the end of the week, he contacted Data and asked for help in engineering.</p><p>“I’m telling you Data, with these new warp proficiency adjustments, we will be able to save energy and not use up as many dilithium crystals anymore.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>They were both alone in the warp engines recalibrating the speeds.</p><p>“So, did you hear about the new play that Dr.Crusher is organizing? I know you will definitely get the lead role! Are you excited?”</p><p>“I do not plan to participate in the play.”</p><p>“What? Didn’t you hear what it’s going to be about?”</p><p>“I have been told.”</p><p>“Well clearly you must’ve been misinformed.”</p><p>“I do not believe so.”</p><p>“Data, it’s a Sherlock Holmes play!”</p><p>“I am aware.”</p><p>“Hello? It’s your favorite novel series!”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“Alright look, if Captain Picard gave you the night shift for that day, don’t worry, I’ll cover for you. I know how much you love acting as Holmes.”</p><p>“I am not assigned to night duty for that particular day. I plan to be in my quarters.”</p><p>Geordi was amazed and he turned to face him. Every response Data gave was blunt with hardly no thought. He said it all in a monotone voice. Geordi then continued.</p><p>“Guess how many cats I’m going to adopt next week?”</p><p>“More than one.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“You said the plural form of cat.”</p><p>“Data! You know very well that I’m never adopting any cats, I’ve told you that before. The answer is zero, it was a trick question.”</p><p>“Then I responded incorrectly.”</p><p>“Data, hold up. Stop typing on the console and look at me.”</p><p>The android did as instructed.</p><p>“Are you okay Data?”</p><p>“I am functioning within normal parameters.”</p><p>“Data, no you’re not. I haven’t heard you say that expression in a long time. What is going on? You haven’t been yourself for the past few days.”</p><p>“Geordi, though I appreciate you asking for my well-being, we need to get back to work.”</p><p>Data turned back and began to quickly type on the console as he returned to his calculations.</p><p>“No Data. This is just extra stuff that can be done later. Come on, let’s go to Ten-Forward, my treat.”</p><p>“I do not require the consumption of food or drinks.”</p><p>Geordi sighed almost in defeat.</p><p>“You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Who is this ‘her’ pronoun you are referring to?”</p><p>“Oh come on Data, you know who.”</p><p>“Specify.” </p><p>Geordi rolled his eyes behind his visor.</p><p>“Lieutenant (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”</p><p>The moment Data heard your name, he accidentally typed in a number incorrectly. Suddenly a warning signal came in. Geordi quickly jumped in and immediately found the error, causing the alarm sound to cease.</p><p>“There, it’s fixed.”  </p><p>“Thank you Geordi. I believe it is best if I leave right now and I complete a self level-one diagnosis before another system error occurs.”</p><p>“Data, you don’t have a system error.”</p><p>“But how can you be sure if I just input the wrong information?”</p><p>“Out of all the people besides Dr. Soong and yourself, I know the most on how your systems function. And that was no system error from you, it was simply a reaction to an emotional response. Come on Data, let’s go to my quarters instead. It’s about time that we have a private conversation.”</p><p>Data gave a deep sigh, he knew Geordi was right. He nodded in agreement and they both left.</p><p>“Have you heard any updates from (Y/N)?” Geordi asked sympathetically.</p><p>“Counselor Troi has told me that she is improving her memory. She seems to remember her past now in reference to her childhood, the academy, and her first assignment aboard the previous starship. But as to the people that she was close to aboard the Enterprise, she does not recall them.”</p><p>“Has (Y/N) made any contact with you?”</p><p>“No, she has not,” Data replied as he removed his communicator off of his uniform and looked at it. “I have been waiting patiently like Counselor Troi suggested.”</p><p>“You know, every time your communicator goes off, for a millisecond I see your face light up, but then it goes neutral when you hear a different voice than what you hoped for.”</p><p>“You are very observative Geordi.”</p><p>Geordi gave a small chuckle. Data looked at him confused.</p><p>“Sorry, I find your statement funny. ‘Observative’, the irony you used to describe my blind self. I think you successfully made your first joke, good one,” he said as he continued to chuckle.</p><p>“It was not intended to be a joke. I was merely stating facts.”</p><p>Geordi stopped laughing and realized the seriousness of his friend. He could tell that Data was silently hurting in his own way, and it pained him to see his friend like that.</p><p>“Oh man… Data I’m sorry… I’ve noticed that you haven’t been yourself lately. Others and I don’t see you around as often anymore and we are worried about you. Your behavior has slightly changed. Your enthusiasm is gone. You are no longer the talkative Data that we all know.”</p><p>Data's eyebrows went up in that innocent way a child does when they are having a serious conversation with their parents. </p><p>“But have I not completed my required tasks efficiently as expected, aside from a few minutes ago?”</p><p>“Yes, but that is not the point. You are not a simple machine. You are a sentient being with emotions now. It’s not all about doing what is ordered, it’s about your own emotional well-being too. I think I know what you’re going through. I can tell that you’re being deeply affected with the situation on (Y/N). It has taken a toll in you within the last few days.” He placed his hand on Data’s shoulder. “She’s a close friend and means a lot to you, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“Yes, she means a lot.”</p><p>With those words, Geordi nodded in understanding. He wasn’t really sure what to say, he didn’t consider himself good with words when it came to advice. That’s why he is an engineer, math and mechanics are his specialty. But still, he wanted to help Data. He thought about what to say, then he got an idea.</p><p>“Listen, Captain Picard has assigned me to choose a small away team for tomorrow morning to go down on the new planet that has been discovered. We’ll go down on a shuttlecraft at 05:40. Would you like to come? Perhaps it will distract you a little while you wait for any further updates. I think it will do you some good.”</p><p>Data thought about it. His mood slightly changed a little. </p><p>“Yes, I will accompany you with the away team. Lately I have found these new human emotions difficult to process and understand. Since you are human, you know what is best for me in this case.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not an expert. But if it makes you feel any better, sometimes we don’t comprehend our <em>own</em> emotions at times, and it can be draining. You are not alone.”</p><p>“That is curious. I have been told of that before, but I never understood why, considering that humans are naturally born with emotions. Thank you Geordi. And I apologize for my behavior, it has been a tough week," he said sincerely. </p><p>“No need to apologize my good friend, I understand. Cheer up Data. (Y/N) will soon recover her memory and remember you, I just know she will. You must continue to be patient; it will all be worth it at the end.” He then crossed his arms and an eyebrow went up with a smirk painted on his face. “Soon I’ll see you whispering sweet nothings into her ear while you both walk down the corridor holding hands."</p><p>Data’s eyebrow went up in shock.</p><p>“Geordi, how did you know?”</p><p>“Oh, lucky guess,” he replied with a cheeky smile. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Author’s Note: Hello there! Yes, I am aware that this chapter is all about Data and there was no action from the reader. But I believe that it is necessary considering what will happen in the next chapter. Don’t worry, things are about to go down! I’m telling you, things are about to change quickly, hehe! ;) Sadly we are approaching near the conclusion of this story. If I planned this correctly, there are 3 chapters remaining, but they are all packed with emotion and I think you're gonna like it. The quarters of this humble reporter happens to be right across the hall from yours, so you might hear a lot of mad clicking as I type your account, haha! Comment down below what you thought and any constructive criticism. They are all welcome! Next chapter is up and ready to read, enjoy! Take care! :) Yours Truly, Bobby!]</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Urgency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Urgency</span>
</p><p>You were in Ten Forward sitting at a table. The golden-eyed stranger sat across from you, he was jovial and lively. You were peacefully talking to one another; each of you had a glass of lemonade in your hands. At the window you both sat near to, little white dots shined, and he would explain each cluster of stars and distant planets that passed by. The conversation was engaging, and it was tranquil.</p><p>Suddenly someone tall came through the doors at Ten Forward, and he looked furious. It was the same Marsh person you saw over a week and a half ago. He began to advance at your table and everyone in Ten Forward turned around to see what was going on. Marsh made a big scene accusing Data of the same things out of rage and revenge; it was all directed at him. Data stood up and remained calm. All the sudden, Marsh placed his hand on his side and pulled out a phaser pointing it right at you. He pressed the button to fire. The golden-eyed stranger swiftly stood in front of you and acted as a shield. He took the hit and was stunned. You saw him stiffly collapse on the ground right before you. The Marsh person left the room with a thunderous laugh. You quickly kneeled down to the golden-eyed man and you tried to shake him awake, but he wouldn’t react. You saw parts of his circuits exposed as small smoke came out. You tried to lift him up with all of your might, but he was too heavy. You yelled for help. You had tears in your eyes, and you were going insane as you lifted his head onto your knees feeling helpless. Those around carried on with their conversations and simply ignored you.</p><p>Then the scene changed, and your eyes fluttered open. You woke up in your bed. It was another atrocious nightmare. You tried to catch your breath as you looked around and noticed saw all of your bed covers on the floor. You took your glass of water by your nightstand and chugged it down. You sat on the side of your bed and ran a hand across your forehead, you felt sweat. You had no idea if these dreams had any meaning, but you knew you’ve been deeply affected by the confrontation that happened a week and a half ago. You turned on your PADD and it displayed 04:30. Knowing that you wouldn’t fall back asleep anymore, you decided to take a warm shower to try to relax. In order to forget the nightmares, you’d focus instead on your childhood back on Earth. You tried to see if you could remember any other memories of the past that you might’ve missed from the discussions. After the shower, you put on a robe.</p><p>You walked over to the food replicator and replicated yourself some toast and orange juice. Anxiety took over again, and you felt the need to call over Counselor Troi, but you knew she was resting at this time. So instead you decided to pace around your quarters, it always seemed to relax you.</p><p>
  <em>‘Calm down (Y/N), it was a dream. Nobody is hurt. Breathe. Relax.’</em>
</p><p>You slowly breathe in and out deeply as you looked down. After a minute, your heart rate went back down to normal, so you slowed down your pace. You sat back on the small table to resume your eating. You remembered that right across from you sat the golden-eyed stranger back when he would visit. You imagined him there with his hands clasped in front of him, head tilted to one side as he talked away answering your questions. You recalled his pleased expression whenever you hold him that you indeed remembered something he would mention. He was always thoughtful and gave you small compliments like, “I see you have attempted the puzzle I gave you yesterday, good work” or “You are improving well and making progress, excellent”. Once you finished your meal, you stood again and paced around.</p><p>You then stopped by a small painting that you had on your wall right outside your bedroom. For some reason, you hadn’t paid attention to it and you took a closer look. Captured on the square canvas was Earth. You could see the beautiful shades of blues, greens, and yellows as they represented the oceans and continents. A small glow encapsuled the planet as it represented the atmosphere, and the moon orbited brilliantly as it was attracted to the magnetic pull. In the background you noticed stars of various shapes. It was a dead-on representation of Earth, almost a photo. As you looked around at the unique stars, you reached to the bottom right hand corner and on it was the signature of the artist. It read, <em>DATA</em> on it along with the Stardate. Apparently this was given to you less than a year ago. Your hand went over his signature as you felt the texture. His image popped again in your mind.</p><p>
  <em>‘Data, Data, Data. I can’t ever get him out of my mind, not even in my sleep. Could he really be that bad as Marsh said? But… Dr. Crusher wouldn’t have allowed him to escort me to my quarters after the accident at the shuttlebay, right?... Wouldn’t Starfleet have stripped away his title and career already? But… what if he really was a threat and he fooled everyone into thinking that he wasn’t bad? Ugh… this is so frustrating. I need to find the truth, and not just base it on assumptions or rumors. In order to do this, I desperately need to gain my memory back on him. Think (Y/N) think! Who is this android?’ </em>
</p><p>You continued to walk and saw your Venus Flytrap. You picked it up and looked at the pot it was in. When he originally gave it to you, you really didn’t pay much attention to it. You noticed the shiny copper metallic glaze. Your finger felt texture on the bottom of the pot and you lifted it above your head. It read: “To: (Y/N), From: Data.” It was handmade and not replicated. </p><p>
  <em>'Huh, strange. For an android, he really appreciates art.’</em>
</p><p>You placed it back down and took another few steps. But then you stopped again. You saw the violin case that Data left behind when he was last in your quarters. When you returned from sickbay after blacking out, you stored it away on the floor next to a tall shelf, in case he ever came back for it. You picked it up from the ground and sat on the couch. Once again, the name <em>DATA</em> appeared as you read the side of the black case. You opened it up and took out the violin and bow. You admired the beauty of it, it was in pristine condition and of high quality. The bow was perfect. You recalled the story that Data told you, and out of curiosity you decided to attempt and play the instrument.</p><p>
  <em>‘Doesn’t seem complicated, how bad can it be?’ </em>
</p><p>You awkwardly placed your chin on the chinrest. You thought back to how Data positioned the bow on the string. You attempted to do the same, then you began to move the bow left and right. It produced the most horrible screeches to be heard, a nightmare to any violinist. You stopped and repositioned again. Then, with one harsh movement to your left, all the hair on the bow snapped and it made a loud sound; it echoed in your ears. You froze in place as a new memory came back and flashed before your eyes.</p><p>The golden-eyed stranger was right, he performed at an orchestra concert one night, and everything did happen as he said. But Data left out one important detail that he didn’t reveal. When you quickly returned the violin and broken bow, the owner of the instrument turned around to the sound, she was a guest Klingon. She saw the broken bow in Data’s hands, and she immediately ran over angrily. She caused a scene and yelled at Data because she had let him borrow an expensive and rare violin. Just when you were about to step forward and explain that it wasn’t him that broke it, Data stepped in front of you and blocked your way. He immediately began to apologize saying that <em>he</em> was experimenting with the violin and accidently miscalculated the pressure on the bow that caused stress on it. He took all the blame and full responsibility. You later told him a deep apology and vowed to never play the violin.</p><p>Once you snapped out of the trance from the flash memory, you placed the broken bow and violin on the couch. You covered your mouth in disbelief. Then other image came to your mind. You remembered he was the same person that comforted you when you found out an old friend of yours disowned you for coming forward and reporting her misconduct incident at the shuttlebay. He didn’t attend poker night and instead he comforted you as you balled out in tears. The vision then disappeared. You ran both of your hands through your hair.</p><p>You were convinced at that moment that Marsh told complete lies to you. This particular android was no threat to you, he was self-sacrificing, humble and outreaching. You still couldn’t remember who he was exactly as a person, like his interests, how you both met, or what you’d both talk about, but the friendship that Data mentioned that both of you had in the past became real. It was no longer just a sentence you, your intuition told you it was a fact. You both did have a past. You urgently needed to speak and ask him questions at that moment.</p><p>You ran over to your desk and found your communicator on the drawer. You tapped on it, but nothing was heard. Then you placed it on top of your robe and tapped it again, this time it made static noises. You remembered that this sound meant they were offline.</p><p>
  <em>‘What to do, what to do?... Think (Y/N)… That’s it!’ </em>
</p><p>You immediately went to your bedroom and took off your robe. You put on your Starfleet uniform and hopped in one foot as you put on your shoes. You placed on your badge and went over to another drawer and dug through the mess. Finally, you found your pip ranks. You ran to the bathroom and went to your mirror to correctly place them on. You took a look and thought better of it. You removed your communicator in case they went back online; they could track your location through it. You grabbed a hairtie and messily put your hair together. You ran over and stood before the entrance doors of your quarters.</p><p>You took a deep breath in. You couldn’t entirely remember the layout of the ship. You were restricted by superiors to stay in your quarters and were about to break orders given to you. It was going to be risky, but you couldn’t sit around any longer and wonder. You stepped forward and the sensors detected a presence as they slid open.</p><p>You peaked your head outside and you saw someone in a blue uniform approaching. You quickly stepped back in and your doors closed. You hoped they didn’t see you. You counted ten seconds and peaked again. You noticed the person walk into their quarters, apparently a neighbor a few doors down. You quickly stepped out and made a run in the other direction. You recalled there being a giant screen just a little down the corridor, and that’s exactly where you headed. When you found it, you tapped on a button.</p><p>“Computer, where are Commander Data’s quarters located?” you whispered.</p><p>In a very loud tone, the voice responded,</p><p>“Commander Data’s quarters are located on deck 8. Follow the guidelines.”</p><p>You panicked because the voice was loud and people were trying to sleep. All the sudden arrows on the corridor were flashing to lead the way. This caused more alarm since you were trying to keep a low profile and not have people recognize you, especially security.</p><p>“Computer, turn off!” you whispered a little loud</p><p>The screen and flashing lights on the corridor all went black.</p><p><em>‘Deck 8, yikes! That is a long way from here,’ </em>you thought. You were located on deck 32.</p><p>You speed walked down the corridor and finally found the turbolift. The doors opened and nobody was there. You hopped onto it.</p><p>“Deck 8,” you said outloud.</p><p>The lights flashed around you as it descended up. All the sudden the turbolift began to slow down by deck 17. You panicked again since someone was about to be picked up. You removed your hairtie and quickly moved your hair in front of you. You partly turned to your side as the doors slid open. Through the corner of your eyes, you could see someone in a gold uniform walk in. You recognized it to be a security guard because of his phaser on the side.</p><p>“Deck 12,” he said outloud.</p><p>You tried to stay as still as possible and not cause attention.</p><p>“Long shift it’s been, hasn’t it?” the person told you.</p><p>You felt your heart drop, you had no choice but to respond.</p><p>“Yeah, it really has.”</p><p>“Can’t wait to go to sleep,” he continued.</p><p>“Agreed,” you responded.</p><p>Thank goodness this man didn’t continue the conversation, he just kept yawning the whole time.</p><p>“Rest well,” he said and then got off the turbolift.</p><p>You were back alone. You took a deep breath out of relief. Finally, the turbolift doors opened to deck 8. Nobody was in sight, and you pretended that you were walking to your own quarters. You couldn’t remember exactly what room number this quarters were, so you walked by the doors and read the names on the plaque labels. You were so focused on reading them, that you didn’t notice an oncoming person walking on a sharp curve and you bumped into them.</p><p>“(Y/N)! What are you doing here?”</p><p>You looked ahead and saw Counselor Troi in front of you.</p><p>“Counselor! Thank goodness it’s you! I’m looking for Data, where are his quarters?” you asked relieved as you tried to catch your breath from the fright.</p><p>“Woah calm down (Y/N), relax. His quarters are just 4 doors down to the right. But he left a few minutes ago. I was standing outside the corridor talking to another person who needed an early counseling session when I saw him pass by. But (Y/N), you need to go back to your quarters and rest. Let me take you back.”</p><p>“No, please Deanna. It’s urgent. I am starting to remember a little now, but I really need to see him! Where is he heading?”</p><p>Deanna could sense your strong urgency and she understood. It was slowly coming together like she had hoped.</p><p>“He told me yesterday that he is going with an away team to explore a new planet nearby. They departure at 05:40 in the main shuttle bay.”</p><p>“Computer, what time is it?” you asked loudly not caring anymore.</p><p>“It is currently 05:35 on the Enterprise.”</p><p>Your eyes went wide in panic. You made a mad dash down to the turbolifts. You could hear Deanna say your name, but you ignored it. Adrenaline was pumping through your heart. At that moment you remembered exactly where the shuttlebay was and down you went, trying to beat time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Author’s Note: Hi there! Eeeeek you are getting there, just one step closer. But, will you make it on time? I’m telling you the next part might just pull your heart strings. It might be good or bad, not telling you yet. But the next chapter is up and ready!! Grab your favorite treat and snuggle up! Meanwhile I will be sitting on your office desk at the shuttlebay and as I continue reporting the story. Take care! :) Yours Truly, Bobby!]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Reminders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Reminders</span>
</p><p>“Deck 4, main shuttlebay!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Come on, come on! Please still be there!’</em>
</p><p>You kept messing with your hair as anxiety took over. The turbolift ascended but it immediately slowed down again, making a stop at deck 6.</p><p>
  <em>‘No! Why?!’ </em>
</p><p>The doors slid open and it revealed another person with a gold uniform, phaser right on his side. He was wide alert.</p><p>"I’m sorry, ma’am, it’s an emergency. I just got called and I need to urgently attend a situation right now. Computer, override and go to deck 11.”</p><p>“No sir, please! I have to go to the main shuttlebay right now or it’s going to be late!”</p><p>The computer chimed in recognition and down the turbolift went.</p><p>“Sorry, I've been given orders. I’m sure your superior officers will understand. Apparently there is a fight going on between a guest Ferengi and civilian.”</p><p>You nearly lost it, so you pinched yourself instead. This man could be the reason why you didn’t make it on time. The security personnel stood there focused, ready for his task, but then he looked over at you silently. You realized that you revealed too much and was out of order. You had to remain calm in order to not cause any further suspicions. You could feel his eyes piercing and you looked straight ahead trying not to breathe and just hoped he wouldn’t say a thing. When the doors opened, he walked out, but was still staring at you.</p><p>“Wait a minute...aren’t you that one lieutenant that has memory loss and was ordered to remain in your quarters?”</p><p>The doors of the turbolift began to close.</p><p>“Nope, Deck 4!” you shouted right on time.</p><p>The turbolift went back up and thank goodness with no disruptions this time. You didn’t even wait until they fully opened and just ran through when there was sufficient space. Down the corridor and through passages you maneuvered to the main shuttlebay. Your mental map was clear and took over like a GPS. A few people walked by and gave you looks, but they didn’t say anything. And to be honest, you didn’t care at all at this point. Once you made it to an entrance of the shuttlebay, you looked over at the clear wall next to your office. As you peered down, you saw a small group of people walking over to a shuttlecraft. You spotted Data from a distance; he was the furthest from the group as he was talking to Geordi. Instinctively you shouted his name, but you were too far to be heard by anyone. The people that were the closest to the shuttlecraft started to get aboard, and you quickly went on the small lift that took you down the main floor. Your heart was pumping quickly as it tried its best to provide oxygen for you. You made a beeline to the shuttlecraft.</p><p>“Geordi!” you shouted as you saw him being the last person to step inside the shuttlecraft. You surprised yourself because somehow you remembered his name at that moment.</p><p>Geordi turned around and saw you running towards him.</p><p>“Data! It’s (Y/N), she’s running over here.”</p><p>“What? That cannot be.”</p><p>Data quickly stood from his seat by the navigating console of the shuttlecraft and went over to the entrance hatch. You saw his head peak over.  </p><p>“Data!” you shouted still running. Man you didn’t realize how long the floor of the shuttlebay stretched; it was wide and endless.</p><p>When he recognized you, his face lit up and he nimbly came out of the shuttlecraft.</p><p>“(Y/N)!”</p><p>Right when he was about to go towards you, he stopped.</p><p>“Geordi, I ask that you please excuse me and give me a few minutes. I need to go see her,” he said urgently.</p><p>Although Geordi knew he was going to risk a great yelling or worse, receive a report from the captain, he knew how important this was to Data.</p><p>“Hurry, go now! I’ll try to stall right now and come up with an excuse for the delay. Twenty minutes max or else we will both end up in the captain’s ready room.”</p><p>“Thank you Geordi!” Data shouted as he sprinted towards you.</p><p>Once you got to him, you bent over putting your hands on your thighs as you tried to catch your breath. You were sweating insanely and needed water.</p><p>“(Y/N) what are you doing here at the shuttlebay? You should be at your quarters resting,” he inquired very concerned.</p><p>You were still panting.</p><p>“I wanted to speak to you Data. I’m sorry if you were about to leave, but I didn’t know where you were because the communicators were offline.”</p><p>“Did anyone recognize you while you came?”</p><p>“Well yes, counselor Troi. And a security personnel sorta questioned me while he got off the turbolift, but I left on time.”</p><p>Although technically speaking you could be justified from breaking orders because you weren’t considered fully recovered yet, Data didn’t want to put you at risk. He was concerned about the security officer. He looked over to his right and saw an empty room.</p><p>“Follow me, we shall speak in private over at that storage room.”</p><p>You felt really guilty because he was just about to leave with the away team.</p><p>“No wait Data, you should go. We can talk when you come back. I’ll return to my quarters.”</p><p>“Do not worry about it. You came all the way over here for a reason and I am very glad to see you. Whatever is down on the planet can wait.”</p><p>He started to lead the way before you could stop him, so you followed. The storage room had containers on the sides, but the place was spacious. The doors closed right behind you and you were both alone.</p><p>“Before you carry on, I want to ask how you are, (Y/N). I have not seen you in over a week and a half.”</p><p>“I’ve been slowly progressing with my memory day by day; some things are coming back to me. I have been doing alright for the most part.”</p><p>“That is good to hear,” he said sincerely with a nod.</p><p>You began to quickly speak, you wanted to just blurt it all out.</p><p>“That’s the reason why I came to see you. I’m going to admit, I might’ve taken out your violin and broken the bow --which by the way I’m very sorry, I promise I will replace it. Anyways, when the bow snapped, the story that you told me about the concert came back, and I remembered it. But I recalled a detail that you didn’t mention, the Klingon that yelled at you. And not only that, another memory came in, when you consoled me the day I reported an old friend and she disowned me—”</p><p>“(Y/N) relax, breathe. Although I can quickly process everything that you are saying, you need to slow down for yourself,” he said concerned.</p><p>You were still trying to regulate your breathing from all the adrenaline. He looked around but didn’t see anything that could be pulled out as a seat, all the containers were hazardous.</p><p>“I invite you to sit on the floor. I believe that will be best for you.”</p><p>You nodded and sat less than a yard away from him in criss cross form. He did the same, though it looked a little awkward because of his height. You took a deep breath and continued to speak, but this time at a normal rate.</p><p>“The point is, I am starting to remember a few snippets from the past that involves you. But I still can’t remember exactly who you are. In order to do this, I need to know details and I want to hear it directly from you.”</p><p>He nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>“First off, who exactly are you? What is your past?”</p><p>“I am Data, an android that was found by Starfleet on Omicron Theta. I was created by Dr. Noonien Soong, one of the federation’s leading cyberneticists. When I was discovered and reactivated, I decided to join Starfleet as a way to return everything they did for me.”</p><p>“Do you have a brother? Did he actually try to kill like Marsh said?”</p><p>“I do not have a brother like humans, but in a similar sense I do. The other android is named Lore, and I call him brother because he was also created by the same person as me, so I have adapted that term to describe ourselves. One day we found him dismantled on the planet, so we put him together and he was activated. While onboard the Enterprise, he almost harmed people, but he was beamed off the ship on time. We do not have the same nature and behavior; we are both distinct and quite opposites.”</p><p>You thought hard about it.</p><p>“Um… okay. And how did we meet?”</p><p>“We met 4 years, 1 month, and 12 days ago when you were transferred to the Enterprise. You were beamed over from the previous ship you served to replace our former Chief of Shuttlecraft that was retiring at that time. Commander Riker was giving you the tour of the ship, and I happened to be walking over to the bridge to begin my shift when you walked by. It was not until you were brought to the bridge that we were introduced to one other. You complimented me on my handshake, saying that out of all the people you have met that day, mines were the perfect grip; not too loose, and not too tight. I stated it was because I had calculated and mastered the pressure for the ideal handshake. You found that humorous, though I did not understand why. After that, you left the bridge to continue the tour.”</p><p>A bell was faintly ringing, but you still didn’t recall any of that.</p><p>“Hmm… interesting. How did our friendship develop and what would we talk about?”</p><p>“At first we only talked when it had to do with something that overlapped from our jobs. As the ship’s operator, I am informed of when a shuttlecraft is being launched, so we would discuss them in small meetings. Eventually those conversations were extended to other topics and interests. Our friendship began to develop the more we spoke. When you initially found out I was an android, you found it remarkable. We started to have many discussions and we would meet up frequently to talk about human philosophy, beliefs, and more. You would patiently answer all of my inquiries. When I told you I was not capable of emotions, you promptly insisted that it was not true, and you mentioned instances of when I subtly demonstrated it. Soon I began to recognize these behaviors in myself, and with your help, I began to develop more.”</p><p>“Hmm...”</p><p>You stood up and began to pace around the room. Data stood up as well and followed you with his eyes as he remained in the same spot. Everything that he said sounded vaguely familiar; it was blurry and out of focus.</p><p>“Data, why is it that until now you are telling me all of this, when I asked for it? Why wasn’t I told after the accident when I was sent back to my quarters and you would come over daily?”</p><p>“There is a reason for it. I did some research and I have learned that when a human experiences memory loss, they tend to retain little information in the beginning stages because the brain is at a confused state trying to figure out what is going on. I did not want that precious limited amount of learning to be focused on me, it would have been a selfish act. It was much more important that you remembered things about yourself first, like your identity, childhood, and career. Over time, as your learning capacity increased while you recovered, I was going tell you all of this. But unfortunately Lieutenant John Marsh came in. He exaggerated many things and made up some lies about me.”</p><p>You stopped moving and stayed in one spot. You were moved by the words of this golden-eyed stranger. He was so considerate and thoughtful of you, always sacrificing himself.</p><p>“Data, why didn’t you come over and visit me after the incident with Lieutenant Marsh?”</p><p>“I wanted to, but after I took you to sickbay and made the report, the counselor and I spoke. We agreed that it was best if you were left alone to recover and reflect on the last few days, hoping that you would make your own connections and remember everything.”</p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows in thought. The wheels were turning, but slowly.</p><p>“Data, I’m trying to remember, I really am.”</p><p>You closed your eyes in desperation. You were close. So, so, so, close. It was at the very tip of your tongue. You could feel it. It was like that final push that a woman in labor needed before her child could be welcomed into the world.</p><p>Data walked over to you. He lightly placed his hands on you, one on each shoulder. When you felt this, you opened your eyes and looked up. His expression turned sincere. In a low and gentle voice, he began to speak.</p><p>“I know you are trying your best. I will wait as long as you need to until you can remember. Not a single minute has gone by since I have not thought about you. It has been really hard for me to see you go through this. But I will be patient and be right here with you.”</p><p>He looked down and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard. He was quiet for a few seconds. He then opened his eyes and looked directly back at you. This time he spoke slower as more emotions were added to his words.</p><p>“Whether you recover your memory now or it takes a long time... there is something you need to know that I have been wanting to say for a long time. I...” His mouth froze partway for a second. “I am in love with you (Y/N).”</p><p>He took his right hand and placed it behind your head. Then he leaned in and placed a gentle peck on your forehead. He removed his hands off of you and gave you space. He looked back down at his own hands, not really knowing what else to say.</p><p>Your eyes went wide, at that moment it all hit you like a wall of bricks.</p><p>“Data?” you said in a quiet voice.</p><p>His head slowly went up.</p><p>You instantly recognized this man before you. You remembered EXACTLY who he was, it was all crystal clear with not a single doubt in your mind. He was the same person that you considered your closest friend and had fallen in love with. You gasped and covered your mouth in disbelief. Your eyes filled with tears and your vision became blurry.</p><p>“DATA! DATA ITS YOU! DATA I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER YOU! I REMEMBER IT ALL!”</p><p>His eyes went wide with amazement. With full force you buried your head into his chest, and you gave him a hug. His arms delicately wrapped around your body. You hugged him even tighter as you sobbed uncontrollably. He rested his cheek on your head and closed his eyes tight in gratitude with a big smile. He couldn’t believe it as well.</p><p>“I am overjoyed to hear that. Words cannot describe my emotion,” he said it with his voice cracking in between, something that has never happened to him.</p><p>He felt you tremble as you cried uncontrollably. He gently soothed you as he began to rub small circles with one hand on your upper back. You both remained in that embrace for a while.</p><p>Finally you loosened your grip because you needed fresh air, and he let go of you. You saw the huge wet stain that you left on his uniform.</p><p>He took his hand and carefully wiped your tears away. Once your vision cleared a little, you noticed that he also had a few tears down his face.</p><p>“Oh no, are you crying? Please don’t because I won’t be able to stop,” you barely managed to say.</p><p>More tears ran down your face.</p><p>“I am just so delighted that you gained your memory…But may I remind you some words that you told me not that long ago when we had dinner at the holodeck. ‘Tears do not always associate to being emotionally hurt or sad’. These are ‘tears of joy’ that I am feeling.” He said this in the most tender way as another tear went down his face.</p><p>You went on your tippy toes and wiped the tears off. Then you placed one side of your head back on his chest and wrapped your arms around him, and he did the same.</p><p>In between sobs, you tried your best to speak.</p><p>“Please forgive me Data. I’m so sorry that you went through all of this.”</p><p>“There is nothing you need to be sorry for at all. It was an unfortunate mishap. All what matters to me is that you have recovered and remember. Nothing will take that happiness away from me.”</p><p>You continued to fight with your own respiration and voice.</p><p>“Thank you Data. Thank you for your kindness, support, trust, respect, compassion, selflessness, generosity, patience…I could go on. You have always treated me so well, even when it seemed hopeless. To my eyes, you have reached the greatest and ultimate humanity.”</p><p>Data was extremely touched by your words. In his positronic brain he put this in a special compartment that would never be lost or deleted.</p><p>Once you were able to breathe better and the pain in your throat went away, you moved your head away from his chest and looked up.</p><p>“I love you Mr.Data.”</p><p>Internally his systems partly froze for a fraction of a millisecond as those powerful words echoed in his positronic brain. His face lit up even more and he looked at you directly into your eyes with a beautiful smile. With all of the affection in the universe, he replied back,</p><p>“I love you too, (Y/N).”</p><p>All the sudden you both heard a big cheer behind the door and a loud high-five. With tears still rolling down on either of you, you both looked at each other surprised. Data cleared his throat.</p><p>“Computer, open the door.”</p><p>The doors slid right open. It revealed both Deanna Troi and Geordi La Forge. They were both caught off guard and looked embarrassed with guilt.</p><p>“I told you not to be so loud, you ruined the moment,” Deanna scolded at Geordi.</p><p>Geordi scratched his neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Oops... uh... hey guys.”</p><p>You began to laugh uncontrollably and everyone else joined in, even Data. Both of your friends came in to give you hugs of joy as they were glad to see you back. For once you felt complete, and it felt amazing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Author’s Note: Hey guys! Wow what a wild ride it has been. The last chapter is up! Honestly it's just clean fluff and stuff so if you were expecting some smut or other adult content things, sorry to burst your bubble, but not in this story. Comment down below ANY thoughts that you got and ANY constructive criticism. Anything is VALID! Meanwhile imma head back to planet Risa and relax. Stay tuned Lieutenant! Take care! :) Yours Truly, Bobby!]</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tranquility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Tranquility</span>
</p><p>
  <em>‘And... there, done.’</em>
</p><p>You took a look at yourself in the mirror and you loved what reflected back. You were getting ready for your first official date with Data. It had been a week that passed by ever since you regained all of your memory. Geordi, Data and the rest of the away team took several days to explore the new planet. They discovered a lot of amazing new things, and with Data’s curiosity and enthusiasm back, they studied and accomplished more things than ever. When he returned, he slipped a note at your quarters with the invitation. During that time, you were in sickbay getting your final physical exam done to be approved to return back to your post. Today was your first day back at the main shuttle bay and all of your crew were very happy to see you, especially Ensign Nguyen. And now, here you were getting ready. You felt like the luckiest girl alive.</p><p>“Computer, what time is it?”</p><p>“It is currently 18:48 on the Enterprise.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I better leave now.’</em>
</p><p>You took one last look to make sure everything was right. You used to always be the insecure type that questioned everything and quickly jumped to conclusions whenever you panicked; it was something you struggled a lot with. But this time your self-confidence was boosted, and you were finally learning to be comfortable with yourself. You gave a small smile in satisfaction and left your quarters.</p><p>As you got on the turbolift, those same feelings that you had at the dinner a few weeks ago came all over again. On the note Data left, he said the theme would be 2020s again, but this time not strictly formal. It wasn’t specified exactly what you were going to do on the date, but you were excited. Once you got off the turbolift, you walked down the corridor and felt butterflies in your stomach. As you approached the final curve, you saw the golden-eyed man waiting outside the holodeck as he faced the panel. You stopped and put your hand on your cheek as you began to blush. Those butterflies doubled in your stomach. You then continued to walk.</p><p>“Hi Data!” you said with a smile.</p><p>He turned around and you did an awkward wave. You couldn’t believe your eyes, he looked so dashing and elegant.</p><p>“Hello (Y/N)!” he replied and waved back with his free hand.</p><p>You had on a modest cotton blue dress with small colorful florals embroidered throughout. It went down to your knees and the sleeves were cut at your shoulders. This time you wore simple black flats and your hair was styled in what they called back then, ‘loose beach waves’.</p><p>Data looked at you amazed.</p><p>“You look beautiful, (Y/N).”</p><p>You began to intensely blush. Unfortunately the bright lighting by the corridor didn’t cover you this time. You were feeling like a schoolgirl again and internally you were freaking out, but you remained calm.</p><p>On the other hand, he had a light blue button up collared shirt with dark grey slacks, and once again, it was fitted perfectly to his measurements. His hair was styled in that same way you saw when he was rescued from the planet he crashed into and cured the village from radiation poisoning, but just a little neater. It was almost dead-on how you imagined him a few weeks ago when you daydreamed him in your office.</p><p>“Thank you, Data. And you look...” --nope, it still wasn’t right to say hot-- “...very handsome.”</p><p>He gave that small smile where the ends of his lips curled.</p><p>“Thank you (Y/N). I brought you a gift. I have never been told which flowers are your favorite, and I hope these are satisfactory.”</p><p>He handed over a small bouquet with various flowers of multiple colors.</p><p>“Aww, how thoughtful of you! They are gorgeous. And I don’t really have a preference; I love them all. Thank you, Data.”</p><p>You took a small sniff and the pleasant fragrance took over your olfactory system.</p><p>“I am glad to hear that. The holodeck is ready. Shall we go in?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Computer, resume holodeck program. Data 539.”</p><p>“Holodeck program is ready. Enter when ready.”</p><p>Data gave the signal for you to go first, and so you stepped in front of the doors and they slid open. In front of you revealed the most beautiful landscape, the setting was back on Earth. After a few steps in, you stopped and took in the surroundings. Data stood by you and curiously observed you for your reaction. Before you was a small light trail that led to a forest. On either side of it stood tall pine trees. The sky was blue. You could hear the birds chirping peacefully in the background and you could see mountains. It was all so quiet and soothing.</p><p>“Data, this is amazing! It looks very similar to the places my family and I would go to when I was younger.”</p><p>It was all nostalgic to you. </p><p>“You once told me one of your favorite places you visited during your childhood was Lake Josephine inside the old Glacier National Park. Unfortunately we are many light years away from Earth to visit, so I decided to recreate it here.”</p><p>“This is exactly it! Wow, I love it!”</p><p>Data gave that smile of satisfaction and was pleased.</p><p>“The place I want to take you is just a little down the trail.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s go!” you said excited.</p><p>You both began to walk the small trail. You could hear the gentle rustle of the pine needles and the calm wave of water nearby. Even though this was a holodeck program, the scenery around you made the world seem big, and you felt safe with Data on your side. Half of the time you were focused on the fact that he was right next to you, just a few centimeters away.</p><p>You spotted a butterfly fluttering by and it came close to you. Data noticed it and curiously observed it with a child-like wonder. To the surprise of you both, it landed on his nose and he stopped. He went crossed eyed and you tried your 100% hardest to not burst out loud and giggle.</p><p>“What a curious creature,” he said quietly and intrigued.</p><p>The wings of it matched perfectly with his golden eyes, it was a yellow swallowtail butterfly.</p><p>“I think it likes you Data,” you said as you bit your lip to control your giggle.</p><p>“That is not possible—", he stopped midway as it fluttered off his nose.</p><p>He quickly extended his right index finger and it landed there. The wings of the butterfly slowly fluttered.</p><p>“I remember I would run off into meadows and chase them to get a closer look,” you commented.  </p><p>He moved his hand towards you. You extended your index finger and placed it right beside his, but it fluttered away. You both watched it as it went into the forest. You then became aware that both of your fingers were still in contact, and your face heated up. You quickly moved your hand.</p><p>“Oh well. One day I’ll study a real one up close when I ask for a shore leave to Earth.”</p><p>Data nodded his head and kept that in mind.</p><p>“They are quite fascinating.”</p><p>He then stretched his hand towards you as an invitation. Once again, you internally freaked out.</p><p>Despite being an android and the need for physical contact was not required for his system, it came from <em>him</em> that he wanted to feel your warm touch.  </p><p>You placed your hand into his and they gently clasped. When they made contact, you got that same feeling of when your hands were together back at the waltz.</p><p>You both then proceeded down the trail in quietness. A gentle breeze picked up and hit your hair at the right angle, causing you to have a good feeling. You looked up at Data and admired his appearance: the golden eyes, the hair, his face shape. When he felt this, he looked down and you both exchanged a smile. Then you looked ahead. It was blissful. After a few minutes of walking, the trees started to clear ahead and before you was the lake with a pebble shore. It was exactly how you remembered it; the water was a clear blue and the green meadow-like mountains surrounded the area. To your left, you saw a small wooden picnic table with a basket by the lake.</p><p>“I am aware Dr.Crusher has given you instructions to eat right after your shift at 16:00. I hope you are not completely full and have room for a light dessert.”</p><p>“Yes I do, that sounds great.”</p><p>To be honest, although you tried to eat a sandwich when you came back from your shift, you didn’t eat much because you were feeling nervous for the date, so you could definitely eat some more.</p><p>He took you to the table. You didn’t realize how warm Data’s touch was until you both let go and you felt your hand go cold. You sat on one side and settled the bouquet next to you, while he stood across. He opened the picnic basket and got out some silverware and other items.</p><p>“I thought it would be appropriate to finish off what we were going to have a few weeks ago at La Scelta di Giovanni.”</p><p>He pulled out the panna cottas.</p><p>“Ah yes, I remember! We never ate them. They look delicious!”</p><p>Then he got out a tall glass bottle that had pink lemonade and began to pour a glass for each.</p><p>Back at the dinner, he ordered it specifically pink as a way to subtly show he was romantically interested in you, but it was done in an unspoken way. And now he shared with you the same symbolic drink.</p><p>“Thank you Data.”</p><p>“You are welcome,” he replied satisfied.</p><p>Now that you knew he was interested in you, you became very aware of your manners. You sort of froze as you looked down, not knowing how to neatly eat in front of him, though you knew he wouldn’t judge at all. You then looked at him and he nodded at you, as a sign to go right ahead and eat. You went for a bite and wow, you’ve never had such a delicious dessert in your life. He began to ask how your first day of your shift went, and it made you forget about your worries. After you both finished your food, he moved on to a different topic. </p><p>“(Y/N), do you recall how back at the dinner you asked who I had romantic feelings towards?”</p><p>You looked up and your stomach churned.</p><p>“Yes Data, I do.”</p><p>“Do you also recall that instead of telling you the name of the person, I wanted to show you who it was?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Wait, where is he going with all of this?’ </em>
</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>"When we were stepping away from our positions of the dance, I was going to show you this—"</p><p>Data opened the picnic basket and took out a small black velvet box, the size of a small palm. He handed it over to you.</p><p>“It is for you. You may open it.”</p><p>You looked at it curiously. You unhooked the little locket and inside was a small pink crystal. You took it out and held it in your hands, it began to glow softly with your warm touch.</p><p>“Around 11 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days ago when I visited an Earth colony on the planet Kowen, I was intrigued with the new culture they established. The planet mined these rare crystals and it became a tradition to give it to someone they are interested in. When I was told of this, I instantly thought of you. I then wondered why you came into mind, and that is when I discovered a new emotion within me, and I was not aware of it until that moment. I still had to confirm the theory, so I decided to trade two of my gold pip ranks for the crystal and wait. Months later, I planned the holodeck dinner with you to ask and confirm if what I thought was correct, and if so, give it to you.”</p><p>You were speechless. You had no idea he had developed these feelings that long ago, and for all you even knew, before he was fully aware. He was practically in the dark. You were touched once again with his words and you tried to hold back your tears.</p><p>“Thank you so much Data! You have no idea how much your words and actions have had an impact on me. You are so thoughtful and generous. Words can do no justice on how I feel.”</p><p>You held the glowing crystal by your heart with your right hand with a big smile as your eyes became glossy. He reached out for your left hand on the table.</p><p>“It is not necessary. Your well-being and happiness are all I need.”</p><p>Oh how much you wanted to give him a kiss right then and there. Just one kiss... or two. But you resisted the temptation.</p><p>Afterwards you both left everything on the table and went around to walk and explore the landscape. You both spent around half an hour observing nature. Whenever you both spotted something, Data would talk away commenting interesting facts, and you paid special attention. You would add your thoughts and then continue to walk in between the forest and meadow area. Sometimes you would see a woodpecker pecking away at a tree. Dragonflies flew by with its colorful and shimmering body. The croak of a nearby frog cracked you up. A ladybug even flew on your dress and you placed it on your hand as you both observed it. During all of this, Data would observe and admire you, he secretly smiled to himself, and this was all done when you were gazing away. You were revisiting an old childhood memory but with a significant other by your side.</p><p>You both then sat on a bench to take in the view of the lake after a while.</p><p>“Data, tell me what you discovered on the planet surface. I’d love to hear about it.”</p><p>Data enthusiastically began to list everything in detail. He went talking about the interesting plants that they saw, how they all seemed to have a purple tint to it. Instead of there being creeks or large bodies of water, there were droplets everywhere. Fascinating insect-like creatures were on the terrain. Though it was interesting to you, at one point you lost focus. You were mesmerized by his voice and you began to reflect on how much he had progressed. He had been through and discovered so many emotions. Out of all the beings he met, you wondered why he even fell in love with you. Only Data understood how that processed in his unique system. You honestly didn’t see it coming, you didn’t think it was possible. He had always called you a very close friend in the past, and all you could do was be there for him and hope. And out of everything he delt with, he stuck to your side and never gave up, even when it got really tough. Your heart was warm and fuzzy.</p><p>You couldn’t help it and you did the one thing you have been wanting to do for a long time. While he was speaking, looking straight ahead at the lake, you leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>This caught him completely off guard and he stopped talking as he turned to you and the ends of his lips began to curl. His expression went soft, and you gazed into each other. The sunset reflected off of the lake and the golden hour glow softly shined on to each other’s skin. His eyes wondered around your face as he admired your beauty once more. He loved every detail about you, both inside and out. Finally, his gaze went to your lips. You looked at his as well, as your heart beat fast. Then he looked back up at your eyes for approval. He whispered in a low voice:</p><p>“(Y/N)…may I give you an intimate kiss?”</p><p>You tried to remain calm as your heart beat the fastest it ever had.</p><p>“Yes Mr.Data,” you responded back softly.</p><p>He gently took one piece of your hair and tucked it behind your ear. You felt a shiver go down your neck. His hand ever so softly went on your left cheek. Butterflies once more formed in your stomach. He then looked back down at your lips and he began to slowly lean in. He tilted his head to one side, and you did the same in the opposite direction. Both of your eyes closed, and your lips made the warm contact. The sensation made your heart flutter.</p><p>It wasn’t a deep passionate kiss that you see in typical movies. It was the kind that he showed <em>profound</em> respect to you; it wasn’t greedy or controlling. It was pure, gentle, innocent, and sweet.</p><p>When you both pulled back, you each couldn’t help but smile at one another. Both of you looked into each other’s eyes, it was as if you were reading each other’s mind.</p><p>This was a special kind of love that you both felt for one another. When you both initially met, you weren’t immediately drawn to each other based on your physical appearances. You both weren’t fooled by the initial blinding romance like many people. What brought you together was the initial friendship that you developed, the open-mindedness of one another, and curiosity. It was over time when you really got to know each other for who you each were that the attraction began. But of course, like any other romance, you each developed physical attraction for one another; you admired each other’s aesthetic and beauty. This type of love wasn’t selfish. It wasn’t the type where you needed each other’s company purely to satisfy your bodily needs, unlike certain officers you knew. It wasn’t greedy, you knew each other’s limits, what to do and what not to do. You each had deep respect for one another. You both understood and cared for each other’s thoughts and feelings. It wasn’t enraged with jealousy. This love was very patient. Your past friendship and this whole ride of a roller coaster that you both went through proved all of this. And to you, the kiss exchanged was perfect and it confirmed all of this. It was lovely with complete decency. You wouldn’t exchange it for any other in the universe.</p><p>“Shall we continue the walk?” Data gently asked as those golden eyes shined the brightest that you’ve ever seen.</p><p>“Yes, with pleasure Data,” you replied back with tenderness.</p><p>You both stood up from the bench. You took each other’s hand and continued walking down the shore, enjoying each other’s company in tranquility.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Author’s Final Words (and thoughts): Hey there! Well that is a wrap and concludes the story of “Exploring Humanity”. To be honest, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, but I never knew how to approach it considering that Data is a unique character. I just love how they decided to approach it! Though there are some obvious signs that he is an android, you also really see him as human. Honestly the producers, writers, and the actor created a MASTERPIECE and are brilliant! I wish I was just at least 1/1000 as good as them. A few weeks ago, I was inspired by the lyrics of a song called “Love Like You” by Rebecca Sugar, which I strongly urge you to listen if you haven’t already to understand my point. With that in mind, that’s how I decided to base this story, a story of romance that was sweet and innocent; not filled with smut or other R-rated concepts. Because honestly, that’s how I view Data’s character: someone caring, outgoing, and respectful...a sweet bean! He is masculine in a gentle way that’s non-toxic. I have a feeling that Data is somewhat of a hopeless romantic. "Why?" you might ask. Well, remember back to the episode called "Data's Day", season 4 episode 11? He stated that although he is an android, he had not disregarded the possibility of marriage and believed he had much potential to offer to a mate. That was such a bittersweet moment to me, which led me to believe that somehow deep down inside he had emotions in his own way and hoped to find himself said 'mate'. Let me know what you think of this particular point! Anyways, I could go on a tangent, but I think I’ll leave it there. I’ve said this so many times in the comments but from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank YOU. The fact that you even took time to read this fiction when you could’ve been doing other things in your spare time amazes me. I read all of your sweet comments and I’m touched every time. &lt;3 With that in mind, comment down below any thoughts. What you thought about the story, what things you would have changed, or if you just want to rant anything about TNG, I’m all ears and ready to answer! This humble reporter signs off and says to you, “See you somewhere by the stars!” Take care guys and be safe!! :) Yours truly, Bobby!]</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>